Bonus A travers le temps
by Lynaka
Summary: Toi et moi avons traversés tant de choses avant d'avoir la chance d'être enfin réunis…aujourd'hui encore je me souviens de ces moments…de la joie mais aussi de la peine endurée…devons nous les regretter ? Je ne crois pas…voilà pourquoi je préfère tout simplement vous les conter… (Chapitres bonus intercalés dans l'histoire 'A travers le temps')
1. Chapter 1 Ami ?

_**Titre : A travers le temps…**_

Chose Promise chose due ! Après la fin de _'A travers le temps'_, depuis juin, je vous avais promis quelques chapitres bonus et bien voici le premier ! Cela m'a pris plus de temps que prévu et j'en suis désolée mais j'ai d'autres histoires sur le feu et une vie à côté aussi XD (Très prenante d'ailleurs) Bref passons…je n'ai eu d'autres choix que de les séparer de l'histoire principale donc j'espère que cela ne posera pas de problème. Je ferai toujours en sorte de préciser entre quel chapitre, le bonus intervient. Comme celui-ci où l'histoire que vous allez lire se passe entre le chapitre 6 et 7 soit une semaine après la rencontre entre Kisaki et Sesshomaru.

Bonne lecture !

…

Bonus 1 : Ami ?

_« Cette histoire…je l'ai longtemps gardée pour moi car je ne voyais pas l'intérêt d'en parler à qui que ce soit…où plutôt je ne le voulais pas. Aujourd'hui elle vit aux côtés de mon seigneur et de leur fils mais cette histoire s'est passée bien avant cela…bien avant qu'ils apprennent à se connaître…une semaine seulement après leur rencontre moi, Jaken, ai été contraint d'embarquer dans une quête qui me forçait à quitter mon seigneur et maître, Lord Sesshomaru… »_

…

« Dîtes moi Sesshomaru-sama…quand vous avez dit qu'elle nous accompagnera, pensez-vous que ce sera pour longtemps ? »

La nuit venait de tomber mais Rin et Kisaki s'amusaient encore à un jeu qu'elles appelaient 'chat'. Apparemment le but était de se courir l'un après l'autre pour réussir à se toucher. Jaken avait allumé un feu et Sesshomaru était assis au pied d'un arbre tout près. Ses yeux qui étaient jusque là clos, s'entrouvrirent légèrement pour regarder son serviteur. Jaken comprit dès lors qu'il l'avait dérangé. « Gomen-nasai seigneur Sesshomaru, je ne voulais pas vous ennuyer ! C'était juste pour savoir, rien de plus ! »

« Si je la laisse en liberté tu sais aussi bien que moi qui elle risque de croiser…alors à l'avenir je te conseille de tenir ta langue, Jaken… »

« Gloups ! » le petit youkai ravala sa salive devant le regard assassin que lui lançait son maître et comprit qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à prononcer une fois le nom de Naraku devant Kisaki. Son seigneur avait raison…la jeune fille était une fleur de sang et si l'hanyo venait à mettre la main sur elle, les conséquences en seraient vraiment désastreuses pour tout le monde. « H-Hai…à vos ordres… »

« Chat ! » s'écria Rin en touchant Jaken dans le dos. « C'est vous le chat Jaken-sama ! Jaken-sama doit attraper Rin et Nee-chan ! »

« Quoi ? Jamais je ne m'abaisserai à jouer à vos jeux stupides ! »

« Mais…Jaken-sama… » Rin commençait à avoir les larmes aux yeux. « Jaken ! Tu fais ce qu'elle te demande ! » ordonna aussitôt Sesshomaru. Jaken n'eut plus son mot à dire et se retrouva traîné de force par une Rin triomphante. Kisaki elle, décida de faire une pause et vint s'assoir près du youkai, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Peut-on savoir ce qui t'amuses ? » lui demanda formellement Sesshomaru en arquant un sourcil.

« Rien…mais juste entre nous, vous aimez beaucoup la petite Rin n'est ce pas ? J'aimerai beaucoup savoir comment vous l'avez rencontrée… »

« … » Sesshomaru réfléchit quelques secondes à sa demande car il n'allait certainement pas lui dire qu'il avait sauvé Rin des loups avec son sabre Tenseiga…non, cette femme était encore une étrangère. « Sesshomaru ne revient pas sur le passé… » suite à sa réponse, il crût qu'elle allait se vexer mais au contraire, elle ria de nouveau « Pourquoi ris-tu ainsi ? »

« Parce que je trouve ça drôle…vous parlez de vous à la troisième personne comme Rin-chan par moment Ha ha ! Vous étiez fait pour vous entendre ! » Kisaki ria encore pendant plusieurs secondes avant de s'apercevoir que Sesshomaru la fixait d'un visage neutre. Lui visiblement ne trouvait pas ça drôle « Quoi qu'il en soit, même si vous ne voulez pas me répondre, tôt ou tard je finirai par le savoir ! » elle se leva et ajouta « Et cessez de me surveiller comme vous le faites, je ne vais pas me sauver, autrement je n'aurai pas acheté ça ! » ajouta t-elle avec énervement tout en faisant tinter son bracelet à clochettes à sa cheville « Est-ce que la confiance ça vous dit quelque chose par hasard ? »

La réponse du youkai fût directe « Sesshomaru ne fait confiance à personne »

Kisaki soupira et alla s'assoir de l'autre côté du feu. Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés et qu'elle avait partagé son secret avec lui. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, Kisaki avait tout de suite senti qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance…ce qui n'était malheureusement pas son cas. Tous les jours, enfin lorsqu'il ne partait pas éliminer d'autres youkais, il la surveillait comme pas possible un peu comme si elle était sa prisonnière. Son regard était aussi très froid, il ne l'avait même encore jamais appelée une fois par son prénom. Malgré tout, elle savait qu'il n'avait pas un mauvais fond autrement la petite Rin ne l'accompagnerait pas et il ne lui aurait pas rendu sa flûte il y a quelques jours…lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'il était un démon chien.

Kisaki soupira une nouvelle fois alors qu'elle détachait ses cheveux pour pouvoir les coiffer. Hiru plongea aussitôt dans son sac magique pour en ressortir avec une brosse à cheveux « Arigato Hiru ! » elle commença tranquillement son ouvrage sans s'apercevoir que des yeux dorés l'observaient avec un regard bien différent de l'habitude.

Peu importe comment il la voyait, cette femme…il la trouvait incroyablement belle. Sans qu'il ne le veuille, ses pensées dérivèrent sur la vision qu'il avait eue d'elle lorsqu'elle jouait dans l'eau avec Rin…son sourire radieux et sa peau si…non…Sesshomaru ferma rapidement son esprit à ce genre de pensées. Que lui prenait-il au juste ? Ce n'était qu'une simple kitsune et une fleur de sang par-dessus le marché, c'était dans sa nature de pousser les autres à la dévorer…

« Sesshomaru-sama ? »

« … ? » il n'avait pas eu le temps de détourner ses yeux d'elle…avait-elle remarqué qu'il l'observait ?

« Puis-je jouer quelque chose ? » demanda t-elle, sa flûte en main.

Elle n'avait rien remarqué…tant mieux, songea t-il « Fais comme bon te semble »

« Arigato ! » la musique débuta sitôt qu'elle eut posé ses lèvres sur l'instrument. Elle ferma même les yeux alors que sa douce mélodie se faisait emporter par le vent. Rin s'approcha aussitôt avec Jaken pour l'écouter. Quant à Sesshomaru, une fois encore, il ne parvenait plus à détacher ses yeux d'elle…il croisa cependant le regard d'Hiru qui lui avait très bien remarqué de quelle façon il regardait sa maîtresse. Sesshomaru rêvait ou bien l'animal lui montrait légèrement les crocs ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'imaginait ? Qu'il l'impressionnait ?

L'aura du youkai s'intensifia et Kisaki cessa aussitôt de jouer…elle venait de le remarquer « Sessho… »

« Je dois m'absenter » déclara t-il soudainement en se levant « Vous restez ici… » il s'éloignait déjà dans la forêt sans avoir laissé le temps à Kisaki de lui demander pourquoi ce changement si soudain. « Dis Jaken, j'ai fait une bêtise ? J'ai l'impression de l'avoir mis en colère ? »

« Je-Je ne sais pas… » même après toutes ces années, Jaken avait encore dû mal à savoir à quoi pensait son maître alors de là à savoir pourquoi il était énervé… « Et pour toi c'est Jaken-sama ! » ajouta t-il sans que Kisaki ne l'écoute vraiment. Hiru lui était fier de sa manœuvre et alla se rouler en boule sur le dos d'Ah-Uhn afin d'oublier cet inu-youkai dont le regard ne lui revenait guère.

…

Il était déjà tard et Rin s'était endormie vite. Kisaki s'occupait d'entretenir le feu pendant que Jaken ronflait déjà. Deux heures venaient de s'écouler depuis le départ de Sesshomaru, Kisaki était inquiète et se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien faire, la nuit était déjà bien avancée…ne dormait-il donc vraiment jamais ? Il était si difficile à comprendre…mais d'un autre côté, il avait aussi un certain charme…ça Kisaki l'avait très bien remarqué.

« Hi Hi ! Sesshomaru-sama… » murmura t-elle joyeusement tout en griffonnant son nom sur le sol à l'aide d'un bâton. Des hurlements de loups se firent ensuite entendre au loin. Kisaki tendit l'oreille…ils n'étaient pas loin. Rin et Jaken dormaient encore et elle décida d'aller voir avant qu'ils n'approchent par ici. « Hiru, tu restes avec eux » l'animal acquiesça et regarda ensuite sa maîtresse se diriger lentement vers la forêt.

Une force maléfique approchait avec plusieurs autres, ce n'était pas de simples loups…Kisaki pouvait même sentir la présence de cet étrange morceau de perle qu'elle avait tenu dans ses mains la dernière fois et qui avait bien failli lui coûter la vie. « Non… » elle voulut revenir sur ses pas mais au même moment, une étrange créature jaillit de la forêt pour atterrir directement dans ses bras. « Qu'est ce que… »

« Aidez-moi pitié ! Ils vont me tuer ! »

« Hein ? Mais qui ? » ce petit youkai….il ressemblait trait pour trait à Jaken mais en plus… « Kawaiii ! »

« Mais lâche moi ! Tu ne comprends donc rien fille stupide ! » elle le serrait dans ses bras comme une peluche « Ils arrivent ! »

« … ? » Kisaki évita de justesse un coup de griffe qu'on lui destinait et recula rapidement en arrière.

« Livre nous ce youkai femme ! »

« … ! » ces monstres étaient des youkais loups mais ils étaient…différents et faisaient même peur. Ils se tenaient sur deux pattes et possédaient des armures. Leurs griffes étaient longues et acérées mais le plus surprenant était de trouver la présence d'un troisième œil sur leur front.

« S'il te plait ne fais pas ce qu'il te demande ! S'il te plait ! » supplia le sosie mignon de Jaken complètement apeuré.

« Livre nous ce youkai, femme ou tu mourras ! »

« … » Ils étaient à quatre contre elle mais étrangement, celui qui possédait le morceau de perle ne se trouvait pas parmi eux. « Si vous le voulez et bien venez le chercher ! »

« Grooaahhh ! » tous les loups se jetèrent sur elle en même temps mais Kisaki bondit dans l'arbre le plus proche. « Mais qu'est ce que tu fiches ! Tu es complètement folle de les provoquer de cette façon ! » finalement, il n'était pas aussi différent de Jaken « Eloignons-nous d'ici au plus vite ! »

« Tais toi et laisse moi faire ! » Kisaki esquiva un autre coup et trancha la tête d'un loup avec ses griffes. « Non ! Tu es un monstre toi aussi ! »

« Merci pour le compliment ! Je viens de te sauver la vie je te rappelle ! » s'énerva Kisaki en atterrissant au sol « Pour ton information je suis une kitsune ! »

« M'en fiche détruis-les tous ! » lui ordonna le petit démon vert toujours accroché à son épaule.

« … » Kisaki était à deux doigts de craquer…ce petit youkai était encore plus impoli que Sesshomaru lui-même. Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps de lui faire remarquer car un autre loup fonçait sur eux et celui-ci avait carrément sortit une épée. Kisaki recula rapidement et s'entoura d'une aura de flammes inviolables qui consumèrent le démon sur place. Les deux autres réfléchirent à deux fois avant d'attaquer et poussèrent un long hurlement…ils appelaient des renforts. « … ! » Kisaki comprit rapidement et se dépêcha de retourner au camp, là où Rin et Jaken dormaient…

« Idiote ! La fuite c'est de l'autre côté ! »

« Tais-toi ! Mes amis sont en dangers ! » mais où donc pouvait bien être Sesshomaru ? « Rin-chan ! Jaken ! »

« Onee-sama ! » la petite fille était en larmes et se cachait derrière Jaken qui repoussait les loups à l'aide de son bâton à deux têtes. Hiru avait dressé une barrière et cela semblait les tenir à distance mais pour combien de temps. Ils étaient pas moins de six autour d'eux et ce n'était pas tout…

« Jaken-sama ! Je vous retrouve enfin ! » s'écria le petit démon sur l'épaule de Kisaki.

« Jinko ? C'est toi ? Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici bon sang ! »

« Attendez…vous vous connaissez ? » les interrompit Kisaki.

« Evidemment ! Jaken-sama est le chef de notre village et moi je suis son bras droit ! »

« Son quoi ?... ! Ahhh ! » Kisaki baissa rapidement la tête avant de recevoir une hache qui alla se planter dans un arbre derrière elle. Ce n'était pas le moment de baisser sa garde…quelque chose de beaucoup plus gros arrivait sur eux.

« Toi…la femelle renarde…donne nous immédiatement ce youkai si tu tiens à la vie ! » cette voix sombre qui s'adressait à elle, se cachait derrière les arbres et tout portait à croire qu'il était le chef de la meute. Un éclat de perle brillait juste au dessus de ses yeux. Kisaki ne pouvait voir à quoi il ressemblait vraiment.

« Que lui voulez-vous ! »

« Cela ne te regarde pas…à moins que tu te fiches de la vie de tes compagnons, je te conseille de nous le livrer… » une étrange fumée noire s'échappa de la forêt et réduisit à néant la barrière magique d'Hiru. L'animal fût ensuite maîtrisé tandis que Rin se retrouva piégée par la fumée. « Laissez-les ! »

« Rend-nous ce que tu nous dois, femme ! »

Jaken était à terre et complètement terrorisé…Rin était prisonnière au même titre qu'Hiru…elle n'avait plus vraiment le choix…

« T-Tu ne vas pas leur obéir hein ? » trembla Jinko en ravalant sa salive.

« Gomen… » la jeune fille baissa la tête et attrapa le petit youkai par le col de son habit.

« Hein !? Sale vipère ! Traitresse ! » jura t-il en se débattant.

« Tu deviens raisonnable…cela valait mieux… » ricana le démon toujours tapis dans l'ombre.

« Je suis désolée ! » s'écria Kisaki en le lançant de toutes ses forces sur Jaken. Personne ne comprit alors ce qu'elle avait en tête. « Hiru ! Onegai protège les du mieux que tu pourras ! » la petite belette se libéra aussitôt de l'emprise maléfique qui le retenait et dressa une nouvelle barrière autour de Rin, Jaken et Jinko.

« Onee-sama ! » s'écria Rin.

« Je vais les éloigner d'ici ! » aussitôt dit, elle s'entailla le bras pour laisser couler son sang…

« Quoi ? » cette fille était donc une fleur de sang…le chef des loups ragea de ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt alors que tous ses guerriers étaient en train de perdre la raison à cause de son sang…d'ailleurs lui aussi ne pensait déjà plus correctement… « Il me la faut…amenez moi cette femme ! »

Le plan de Kisaki venait de marcher à la perfection. Elle courut sans se retourner afin d'éloigner ces monstres de ses amis mais le seul problème maintenant, était qu'elle ne savait pas comment se débarrasser d'eux…

« Tu ne pourras pas courir éternellement ! Nous allons te dévorer toi et tes pouvoirs, fleur maudite ! »

« Allez au diable ! » Kisaki leur envoya une vague de flammes mais cela n'eut aucun effet sur eux…la perle bloquait ses attaques « Non ! » pourquoi Sesshomaru n'était-il pas là ? Pourquoi ? Etait-il finalement comme tous les autres youkais ? Sans cœur ? Non, ça ne pouvait pas être ainsi…Kisaki l'avait senti au plus profond d'elle…à travers ses longs silences, ses yeux dorés en disaient longs…s'il avait décidé qu'elle voyagerait avec eux ce n'était pas pour rien et elle le savait…c'est pourquoi… « Sesshomaru-sama ! Sesshomaru-sama ! » appela t-elle de toutes ses forces et à bout de souffle.

« Personne ne viendra ma belle ! Tu es à nous ! »

« Jamais ! Ah ! » elle venait de trébucher sur une racine.

« C'est la fin pour toi ! » elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de se retourner qu'ils bondissaient déjà tous sur elle, les yeux écarlates et les griffes en avant.

Kisaki ferma les yeux et se boucha les oreilles pour ne pas voir la suite, était-ce vraiment la fin ? Peut être pas…

« Soryûha ! » Un dragon bleu tout droit sortie d'une épée pulvérisa en un temps record tous les démons loups ainsi qu'une bonne partie de la végétation. Seul le chef de la horde demeurait encore... « Vermine… »

« … » Kisaki ne rêvait pas, c'était bien lui…lui qui venait de lui sauver la vie et qui faisait à présent barrage entre elle et le monstre.

« Sesshomaru…les rumeurs étaient donc vraies…cette kitsune voyage donc bien avec toi…personne ne m'avait dit qu'elle était aussi une fleur de sang…pourquoi ne la dévores-tu pas ? »

Kisaki se releva toute tremblante mais n'osa pas s'approcher de son sauveur « Sesshomaru-sama… » murmura t-elle tout bas quelque peu hésitante.

Le youkai ne se retourna pas vers elle et resserra son étreinte sur son épée « Sesshomaru n'a pas besoin de dévorer qui que ce soit pour devenir fort ! Cette femme est sous ma responsabilité, je ne laisserai personne poser un doigt sur elle ! »

« … ! » cette soudaine déclaration eut pour effet de faire rougir Kisaki et son cœur…pourquoi battait-il la chamade de cette façon ?

« Tu n'es qu'un chien idiot ! Si tu ne la dévores pas alors dans ce cas c'est moi qui m'en chargerai ! » le youkai loup fonça tête baissée sur Sesshomaru, enivré par la folie et l'assurance que lui procurait la perle. Sesshomaru lui trancha net une main… « Argh ! Espèce de… » même avec un éclat de perle, il n'était pas de taille contre le daiyoukai…il fallait fuir « Nous nous retrouverons… » un nuage sombre l'enveloppa rapidement avant de le disperser dans le vent. Il avait réussi à fuir…

« Sesshomaru-sama ? » Kisaki tendit une timide main vers lui mais le youkai repoussa brusquement son geste…ses yeux étaient rouges à lui aussi…

« Ton sang ! Eloigne-toi ! »

« Ah ! Je suis désolée ! » c'est vrai elle s'était infligée une blessure au bras. Elle recula rapidement et s'infligea une brûlure sur sa coupure pour faire disparaitre le sang « Aie aie aie… » le pire était passé…et Sesshomaru retrouva le contrôle de lui-même. Cette situation le mettait encore hors de lui, tout ça à cause d'elle…mais malgré tout, il était soulagé d'être arrivé à temps.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous parti sans prévenir ? » demanda t-elle soudainement et en le regardant dans les yeux « Rin-chan, Jaken et moi avons été attaqués et je ne savais absolument plus quoi faire…où étiez-vous donc passé !? »

« Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre » lui répondit Sesshomaru en rangeant Tokijin à sa ceinture. « Néanmoins, j'ai entendu ton appel… »

« … ? » Kisaki rougit une fois de plus en repensant à la façon dont elle l'avait appelé « C-C'était mon dernier recours… » se justifia t-elle.

« Que s'est-il passé ici ? » demanda t-il en ignorant son embarras.

« Il s'est passé que…non ! Nos amis ! » Kisaki dépassa à toute vitesse le youkai pour retourner au campement. Sesshomaru la regarda s'éloigner tout en respirant le parfum laissé derrière elle…il n'y avait assurément pas que son sang qui risquait un jour de le rendre fou…

…

« Jaken ! Rin-chan ! »

« Onee-sama ! » Rin se jeta aussitôt dans les bras de son amie encore un peu tremblante. Kisaki ne s'attendait pas à ce que la fillette soit autant perturbée…elle devait sûrement avoir vécu quelque chose d'effrayant par le passé en rapport avec des loups… « Tout va bien maintenant Rin-chan… » la rassura t-elle en caressant ses cheveux « Ce que j'aimerai savoir en revanche c'est… »

« Sesshomaru-sama ! » s'écria Jaken en apercevant son maître derrière Kisaki.

« J'en étais sûr ! » Jinkô entra dans une colère noire et donna un coup de poing à Jaken sans que ce dernier ne s'y attende. « Après toutes ces décennies, tu suis encore ce youkai comme un parfait toutou ! »

« Tais-toi petit insolent ! Ne t'avise pas d'insulter Sesshomaru-sama ! »

« En plus tu le défends ! »

Sesshomaru, Kisaki et même Rin les regardèrent se chamailler pendant au moins cinq minutes jusqu'à ce que Kisaki décide d'intervenir. « Allons calmez-vous, si vous vouliez bien nous expliquer ce qui se passe, je pense que ce serait plus simple pour tout le monde non ? »

« Il n'y a rien à expliquer ! » s'énerva Jinkô en se tournant vers Kisaki « La place de Jaken-sama est auprès de son peuple et non avec ce chien stupide et arrogeant ! » continua t-il en montrant Sesshomaru du doigt. Ce dernier s'avança alors vers lui et se prépara à sortir Tokijin. Kisaki se plaça aussitôt entre eux « Bref ! On ne va pas s'énerver pour si peu Ha ! Ha ! Pourquoi veux-tu que Jaken revienne parmi vous ? »

« Ça ne regarde pas les filles stupides et les monstres dans ton genre ! » lui répliqua méchamment le petit youkai.

« Il est à vous Sesshomaru-sama… » déclara Kisaki en s'écartant de son passage.

« Hiiiii ! » Jinkô prit peur à la vue du youkai et alla se cacher derrière Jaken. « Maître Jaken, il va me tuer ! »

« Hein ? »

Sesshomaru se ficha éperdument de ce détail et menaça aussi Jaken avec sa lame « J'exige une explication, Jaken…qui étaient ces démons et pourquoi sont-ils venus jusqu'ici… »

Jaken ne sut quoi répondre et Jinkô parla une fois encore pour lui « Cela ne concerne pas les inu-youkais ! A cause de vous notre peuple risque l'extermination ! »

« Jaken… » Sesshomaru se fichait éperdument de tels arguments et attendait les explications de son serviteur. « Je-Je ne sais pas… » déclara ce dernier en baissant les yeux. Jinkô en restant sans voix « Quoi ?! Alors toi aussi ? Depuis tout ce temps…tu te fichais bien de notre sort ?… »

« … » Jaken resta silencieux.

« J'en ai assez entendu… » contre toute attente, Sesshomaru rangea sa lame et tourna le dos à son serviteur. C'était la première fois qu'il avait osé lui mentir…

Kisaki le regarda s'éloigner un peu plus loin et décida de revenir vers les deux youkais, Hiru sur son épaule. Elle s'agenouilla ensuite devant eux « Je ne pense pas que Jaken soit indifférent à votre situation mais si tu le veux bien, j'aimerai beaucoup entendre ton histoire petit Jinkô… »

« … » elle lui souriait si gentiment malgré les insultes qu'il avait proférées à son égard. Jinkô en perdit ses mots…cette fille était peut être sa seule alliée sur ce camp « T-Très bien…mais après ça vous me laisserai partir d'accord ? »

« Hai ! Hai ! »

L'aube n'était pas loin mais Kisaki ralluma tout de même un feu et fit réchauffer un peu de potage dans une casserole provenant de son sac magique. Rin s'était rendormie sur les genoux de la jeune fille tandis que Sesshomaru observait toute la scène de loin, le dragon Ah-Uhn à ses côtés. Jaken lui s'était retranché un peu plus loin et tournait le dos aux autres. Quant à Hiru, il fixait Jinkô d'un drôle d'air en le voyant dévorer son assiette comme un affamé.

Kisaki attendit patiemment qu'il eut terminé, ce qui arriva rapidement, lorsque la casserole fût vide. « Excusez-moi mais il me fallait reprendre des forces, le combat qui nous attend sera des plus durs… »

« Tu veux parler des démons loups qui nous ont attaqués tout à l'heure ? »

« Oui mais ils n'ont rien à voir avec de simples okamis…depuis qu'ils détiennent un morceau de cette fichu perle, nos vies ne tiennent plus qu'à un fil… »

« Comment ça ? » Kisaki voulait savoir…parce qu'elle voulait comprendre le lien avec Jaken, la perle et l'attaque qu'ils avaient subi. Pour sa part, Sesshomaru ne voyait pas d'un bon œil qu'elle se montre aussi curieuse…cela ne présageait rien de bon pour la suite.

« Et bien… » Jinkô cherchait un début à tout ça « Nous ne sommes que des démons insignifiants…nous possédons un village un peu plus au nord, au pied d'un immense volcan. Celui-ci nous a d'ailleurs permis de nous spécialiser dans la fabrication d'armes à travers plusieurs forges… »

« Vraiment ? Mais c'est très bien ça…surtout par les temps qui courent… » Kisaki n'ignorait pas qu'elle avait atterri en plein japon féodal, là où les guerres explosaient un peu partout que se soit entre démons ou bien entre humains.

« Ne crois pas ça…en fait nos armes ont la particularité de paralyser l'ennemi sitôt que le métal entre en contact avec la peau. Nous vendons d'ailleurs très bien les chaînes de l'au-delà…ainsi que les filets de la mort… » Kisaki l'écoutait avec attention en se retenant limite de prendre des notes, tout cela la fascinait « Nous n'avions pas vraiment d'ennemis si ce n'est tout ce qui est plus grands et plus puissants que nous… » ce qui n'était pas difficile à trouver, songea Kisaki en le pensant bien fort « Pourtant, ces youkais loups se sont mis en tête de mettre la main sur notre village pour que nous leur confectionnons des armes à eux seuls ! Tout cela dans le but de récupérer plus d'éclats de perle ! »

« … » pour le peu que Kisaki avait déjà été confronté à un monstre possédant un seul éclat, elle en avait déduis qu'il s'agissait d'un objet malfaisant lorsqu'il tombait entre de mauvaises mains.

« Et ce n'est pas tout ! Puisque nous avons refusé d'obéir, ils ont installés leur brouillard noir au dessus de notre village et les nuages bloquent totalement le soleil…les nôtres dépérissent et certains tombent même malades ! »

« Excuse-moi mais je ne vois toujours pas le rapport avec Jaken… » ce dernier, à l'entente de son nom baissa davantage la tête…comme s'il connaissait déjà la suite de l'histoire.

« Une légende de notre village raconte que seul notre véritable chef peut nous sauver du démon dont l'âme est corrompu par la perle…lui seul peut ramener la paix et ainsi empêcher le volcan d'exploser… »

« Parce que le volcan menace aussi de se réveiller ?! »

« Oui…à cause de l'ennemi qui a creusé loin dans la montagne pour récupérer le morceau de perle. Notre chef doit obligatoirement sacrifier sa vie pour calmer le feu de la montagne…tel est son destin… »

« Mais Jaken est… »

« Jaken-sama est notre chef légitime ! Il l'a toujours été même s'il nous a abandonnés voilà plus d'un siècle, en plein champ de bataille pour suivre cet inu-youkai dont l'arrogance n'a d'égal que lui-même ! » s'écria t-il en pointant encore Sesshomaru du doigt. Le youkai lui lança un regard tellement glacial que le sang de Jinkô ne fit qu'un tour. S'il cherchait à mourir, Sesshomaru n'allait certainement pas se priver.

« … » Kisaki ne savait plus quoi penser de toute cette histoire…

« Je ne mourrai pas pour vous ! » s'exclama Jaken hors de lui « Je savais très bien ce que je faisais en vous quittant ! Si je venais à mourir aujourd'hui, ce serait uniquement pour Sesshomaru-sama ! » Kisaki était tout simplement admirative devant autant de respect et d'admiration. Elle tourna la tête vers Sesshomaru mais ce dernier semblait s'en moquer complètement…tout cela avait l'air de l'ennuyer au contraire.

« Tu n'es qu'un égoïste ! Cet inu-youkai se fiche bien de toi ! Quand vas-tu le comprendre ? T'a-t-il déjà ne serait-ce que témoigner un peu de reconnaissance ? »

« Ce n'est pas… » il avait raison…Jaken dût le reconnaître néanmoins, Sesshomaru ne l'avait jamais tué et avait accepté qu'il le suive dans sa quête…il lui avait même offert le Nintôjô, le bâton à deux têtes, ce n'était pas rien… « Je n'ai pas besoin de gratitude…être son compagnon de voyage me suffit amplement… »

« … » Jinkô en perdit ses mots et sût dès lors qu'il n'avait aucune chance de le faire changer d'avis. Kisaki était à deux doigt des larmes tant elle trouvait les mots de Jaken touchants…mais Jinkô n'avait pas dit son dernier mot… « Si tu ne veux pas nous aider…peut être demanderas-tu alors à ton vénérable maître de nous venir en aide…au moins pour nous débarrasser des loups, après tout ce n'est pas grand-chose ni pour toi ni pour lui… »

« … ! » Jaken se retrouva bloquer devant pareille demande et se tourna vers Sesshomaru.

« Cette lutte ne me concerne pas » répliqua t-il avec indifférence. Bien qu'il s'attendait à cette réponse, Jaken en avait espéré autrement…Jinkô esquissa un sourire de satisfaction devant la mine désappointé du petit youkai. Il venait de lui prouver qu'il avait raison et que Sesshomaru se fichait bien de lui…

« J'irai… » déclara soudainement Kisaki avant que tous les regards, y compris celui de Sesshomaru, ne se posent sur elle. « Je les ai déjà affrontés et je sais quelles sont leur faiblesses…je ferai disparaître ce nuage sombre de votre village… »

« Quoi ? Toi tu veux nous aider ? s'étonna Jinkô « Mais pourquoi ? »

« Je me fiche bien du fragment de perle mais ce que je ne saurai tolérer en revanche, c'est d'abandonner un ami… » une telle franchise était-elle seulement possible ? Jinkô ne comprenait pas…il ne la comprenait pas… « En ce qui concerne le volcan, je pense que le sacrifice de Jaken n'est pas la solution…personne ne peut empêcher la montagne d'exploser, par contre je pense pouvoir faire quelque chose pour… » Kisaki se tût dès lors qu'elle aperçut une ombre derrière elle. « Huh ? » c'était Sesshomaru mais que…?

Le youkai n'attendit même pas sa réaction et augmenta l'intensité de son yoki autour d'elle. Kisaki s'évanouit quelques secondes après devant une telle charge d'énergie démoniaque. Il la laissa s'effondrer aux côtés de Rin. « Elle n'en fera rien… » déclara t-il en levant les yeux vers Jaken « M'as-tu compris ? »

« H-Hai mon seigneur… »

« Je ne t'empêche pas de partir, sache-le mais tout ce que tu entreprendras à partir de maintenant, tu le feras seul…j'en ai assez entendu… »

« Je comprends…veuillez m'excuser pour tout ce désagrément… » ajouta Jaken en s'inclinant bien bas.

« Quand à toi… » poursuivit Sesshomaru à l'attention de Jinkô « Tu as une heure pour disparaître de ma vue » il s'éloigna ensuite en jetant un rapide regard à Kisaki, évanouie près du feu. Cette fille n'avait décidemment aucune notion du danger…malgré tout, elle l'avait encore bien surpris.

Jinkô s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'il découvrit dans quel état était son chef « Je t'avais prévenu…tu as encore le choix, essaie juste de ne pas te tromper cette fois… » Jaken pleurait…il pleurait pour les paroles blessantes de son maître, pour Kisaki qui avait tenté vainement de l'aider et aussi parce qu'à présent, il ne savait plus quoi faire…quoi qu'il décidait, Sesshomaru l'avait bien prévenu, il serait seul…

…

« Mmm… ? » lorsque Kisaki ouvrit les yeux, le paysage défilait sous ses yeux…et pour cause, elle se trouvait sur le dos d'Ah-Uhn. « Quoi ? » elle se redressa en sursaut en regardant partout autour d'elle. Sesshomaru était en tête du groupe et Rin juste derrière lui, les rennes du dragon en main. Jaken en revanche… « Il est parti… » Kisaki percevait encore son odeur dans la direction opposée. Ainsi Sesshomaru l'avait vraiment laissé y aller seul « … » Kisaki jeta un œil au youkai qui ne s'était toujours pas retourné vers elle, il n'y avait donc pas à hésiter…

La jeune fille sauta du dos du dragon et rebroussa immédiatement chemin. Un fouet vert ne tarda cependant pas à la retenir par le bras « Lâchez-moi ! Mais c'est quoi votre problème !? »

« Tu n'as pas à te mêler de cette histoire »

« Ce n'est pas à vous d'en décider ! Aux dernières nouvelles, je suis toujours libre que je sache ! »

« Jaken a pris sa décision, cela ne te concerne nullement »

« C'est vrai que cela ne me regarde pas mais Jaken…il est tout seul…comment avez-vous pu le laisser partir alors qu'il est avec vous depuis si longtemps ! N'est-il pas votre ami ? »

« … » Ami ? Sesshomaru ne connaissait pas le sens de ce mot mais il est vrai que jusqu'à présent, Jaken ne lui avait jamais fait faux bon et avait toujours été à ses côtés pour accomplir ses plus basses besognes « Je ne lui ai rien demandé »

Kisaki commença sérieusement à s'énerver « Ça suffit maintenant ! Je refuse de vous écouter plus longtemps ! Qui voudrait vous demander quelque chose avec une attitude pareille ! Si vous ne voulez pas l'aider moi je le ferai… »

« … ? » elle essayait vraiment de briser l'attaque de son fouet par sa simple force…cette fille ne manquait vraiment pas de toupet pour oser le défier de la sorte. De quel droit se permettait-elle de lui reprocher son comportement alors que cela faisait une semaine à peine qu'ils se connaissaient.

Kisaki ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir et s'entoura de flammes qui remontèrent le long du fouet. Sesshomaru dût lâcher prise mais il fonça aussitôt sur elle, se préparant à l'assommer pour de bon. « Hiru ! » s'écria t-elle tout en reculant. L'animal accourut rapidement et dressa une barrière protectrice entre eux. Sesshomaru fût repoussé « Je suis désolée Sesshomaru-sama mais pas cette fois…je sais que vous n'êtes pas quelqu'un de mauvais et que vous finirai par faire le bon choix, encore désolée ! » puis elle partit sans se retourner, Hiru sur son épaule.

Jamais une femme n'avait osé lui faire ce qu'elle venait de faire…d'habitude elles étaient soit subjuguées par lui soit terrifiées…dans les deux cas, aucune ne lui avait jamais parlé comme elle venait de le faire. Kisaki était vraiment une exception…une exception qui allait l'obliger à sortir de ses gongs bien que c'était la première fois que quelqu'un l'intéressait autant.

« Sesshomaru-sama ? Si Jaken-sama a vraiment besoin d'aide, il faut que nous allions l'aider n'est ce pas ? Il y avait beaucoup de loups…Onee-sama n'y arriverait jamais toute seule… » s'inquiéta Rin en levant les yeux vers lui.

« … » pour Sesshomaru non plus il n'y avait plus à hésiter…

…

La jeune fille trouva sans la moindre difficulté le village de Jaken au pied d'un immense volcan, des nuages sombres entourant les lieux. Il faisait tellement frais que l'on se serait cru au début de l'hiver. De la magie très sombre régnait dans l'air. Kisaki s'aventura dans le village sous les regards curieux et effrayés des habitants se tapissant dans leurs maisonnettes.

« Toi ? Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ? » l'arrêta Jinkô en débarquant de nulle part.

« Jinkô ! Tu es bien revenu ici à ce que je vois mais… » le petit youkai tenait le bâton de Jaken entre ses mains. « Où est Jaken ? »

« Tu n'a pas répondu à ma question fille stupide ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici !? »

« Ce que j'ai promis…je viens vous apporter mon aide… » suite à cette déclaration, plusieurs habitants commencèrent à émerger de leur maison. Kisaki n'en revint pas…des mini-Jaken à perte de vu, toute une population se dessinait sous ses yeux. « Je ferai tout ce que je peux pour vous aider… » des murmures s'élevèrent rapidement autour d'elle…de part son étrange chevelure rouge et sa détermination envers un peuple dont elle ne connaissait rien « Jinkô…où se trouve Jaken ? Pourquoi es-tu en possession de son bâton… »

« C'est…c'est lui qui me l'a confié…au cas où les loups attaqueraient de nouveau…Jaken-sama est parti à la montagne de feu… »

« Quoi ! »

« C'est lui qui en a décidé ainsi ! Après plus d'un siècle, il est enfin revenu à la raison et il est prêt à tout pour sauver son peuple ! » oui…ce stupide voyage avec ce chien n'avait que trop duré…

« Tu te trompes… » déclara Kisaki en le fixant sérieusement. « Si Jaken meurt aujourd'hui ce ne sera pas pour vous… » elle fit ensuite apparaître sa queue et ses oreilles et passa rapidement à côté de Jinkô, lui reprenant le bâton au passage.

« Attends ! »

« Je vais rattraper Jaken ! Si les loups attaquent, Hiru vous protègera du mieux qu'il pourra…le temps que Sesshomaru-sama arrive ! » s'écria t-elle au loin.

« Quoi !? Tu as perdu la tête ? Ce chien se fiche pas mal de nous, jamais il ne viendra ! »

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Kisaki alors qu'elle lançait à Jinkô son bracelet à clochettes. « Je sais qu'il viendra alors tenez-bon ! » puis elle reprit son chemin jusqu'à disparaître dans la brume noire. Hiru se posa à côté du youkai et créa une barrière assez grande pour recouvrir tout le petit village…sa maîtresse avait confiance alors lui aussi…

…

« Ah…Sesshomaru-sama…finalement je ne vous aurai causé que du dérangement… » soupira Jaken tout en poursuivant son ascension au sommet du volcan. La roche était brûlante sous ses pieds mais il s'en moquait complètement…il n'avait pas prévu de mourir comme ça…seul et pour un peuple qu'il avait choisi d'abandonner de son propre chef.

Il y a plus d'un siècle de ça, en plein champ de bataille, Sesshomaru lui avait sauvé la vie sans le vouloir et depuis ce jour…illuminé par sa prestance et la magnifique aura qu'il dégageait, Jaken avait décidé de le suivre dans sa quête de pouvoir et ce peu importe où cela allait le mener…il avait tout abandonné pour lui et voilà comment aujourd'hui il le remerciait…en le laissant mourir de façon pitoyable…pour calmer la colère d'un fichu volcan. « Je suis stupide…j'arrive encore à être heureux rien qu'en me rappelant toutes ces années passées avec lui… » et puis il y avait eu aussi Rin…au début l'idée d'avoir une humaine dans leur groupe ne lui avait guère plu, surtout que Sesshomaru faisait clairement des préférences, mais avec le temps il avait fini par l'apprécier…elle et ses jeux stupides.

Jaken ria quelques instants puis il pensa à Kisaki…cette kitsune qu'ils avaient rencontrées il y a une semaine et qui attirait sans le savoir le regard de son maître. Elle souriait toujours pour rien et réclamait sans cesse des pommes…elle était assez jolie, il devait bien le reconnaître mais bruyante la plupart du temps. Son seigneur s'était mis en tête de la laisser rester parmi eux à cause de Naraku mais était-ce vraiment la seule raison ? « Peu importe ! Cela ne me concerne plus désormais ! » elle avait essayé de l'aider mais s'était malheureusement heurtée au mur Sesshomaru et elle devait se trouver à des lieux de là maintenant…avec lui… « Tsss… » sans regarder où il mettait les pieds, Jaken trébucha sur une pierre et dévala la montagne sur plusieurs mètres…jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un le rattrape dans sa chute.

« Coucou ! »

C'était Kisaki… « Qu'est ce que tu fais ici toi ! »

« J'allais te poser la même question figure toi ! C'est toi qui ne devrais pas être là ! »

« Tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire ! Va t-en tout de suite ! » Jaken repoussa Kisaki qui chuta à son tour en arrière. « Kisaki ! »

« Ne t'approche pas ! » elle s'était écorchée les genoux…heureusement que les cendres et la roche chaude étouffaient un peu l'odeur de son sang. Elle n'avait pas pris son sac magique et dû déchirer un morceau de tissu dans le bas de son pantalon…cela ferait au moins l'affaire. « Jaken…onegai…tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce sacrifice est inutile, rien ne pourra empêcher le réveil de la montagne… » les vibrations dans le sol ne trompaient pas. « Cesse donc cette folie et reviens parmi nous ! »

« Je suis désolé mais non…le seigneur Sesshomaru a été clair et de toute façon, il se fiche bien de moi… »

« C'est faux ! Sesshomaru-sama est comme il est mais je sais bien qu'il ne pense pas ce qu'il a dit ! Tu es avec lui depuis bien plus longtemps que moi, tu dois le savoir mieux que quiconque…il est juste borné, arrogant et fier ! »

« … » en trois mots, Kisaki venait de parfaitement le résumer… « Cesse tout de suite de dire du mal du seigneur Sesshomaru ! Petite insolente ! »

La jeune fille éclata de rire pendant plusieurs secondes « Tes pensées te trahissent Jaken…tu es dévoué à ton maître corps et âme, tu l'aimes aussi beaucoup n'est ce pas ? »

« Ne-Ne dis pas ce genre de choses ! » s'énerva le petit youkai en rougissant « Tu ignores à quel point je respecte le seigneur ! Je le respecte plus que ma vie et s'il veut me voir mourir aujourd'hui ni toi ni personne ne m'empêchera de me jeter au fond de cette fichu montagne ! »

« Jaken attrape ! »

« Hein ? » elle venait de lui rendre son bâton à deux têtes. « Mais… »

« Tout ira bien Jaken…Rin-chan, Sesshomaru-sama et moi allons t'aider…toi ainsi que Jinkô et tous les autres ! » Cette fille était tellement insouciante…tellement énervante…mais étrangement, on avait envie de croire en elle…en elle et son sourire… « Allons-y Jaken sa-ma ! » ajouta t-elle en tendant une main vers lui.

« … »

« Vous n'irez nulle part mes mignons… » déclara une voix grave derrière eux.

« Kisaki baisse toi ! » la jeune fille s'exécuta rapidement avant de recevoir un coup de griffe de la part du chef des loups « Nintôjô ! » Jaken l'obligea à reculer à l'aide des flammes de son bâton mais cela n'allait pas le retenir bien longtemps…il avait tout de même un morceau de la perle des quatre âmes de son côté.

« Je vais vous dévorer tous les deux ! »

« Jaken ! » Kisaki attrapa Jaken et courut le plus vite possible afin de réfléchir rapidement à un plan car si lui était ici alors ses sbires ne pouvaient être que…

…

« Ahhh ! » tous les villageois couraient se terrer dans leur maison mais en vain…les loups venaient d'attaquer par dizaines et le peuple de Jaken se faisait tuer puis dévoré sans la moindre pitié. La barrière d'Hiru n'avait pas tenu et l'animal avait maintenant disparu. « Nous n'allons pas les laisser faire ! » s'écria Jinkô en s'avançant courageusement avec un petit groupe armé.

« Pitoyable ! » Les loups se jetèrent sur les malheureux qui furent aussitôt acculés. Jinkô était vraiment désespéré…entre les loups, le brouillard qui les avait rendus plus que faibles et Jaken qui était parti quelle chance leur restaient-ils ? _« Je sais qu'il viendra… »_

« Tu n'es qu'une menteuse ! Jamais il ne viendra pour des êtres aussi insignifiants que nous ! » s'écria Jinkô en repensant aux paroles de Kisaki.

« Tu parles tout seul stupide créature ? »

« … ? » un loup se tenait derrière lui, les crocs en avant. Jinkô recula rapidement mais finit par trébucher au sol.

« Tu es fait comme un rat ! » le démon bondit sur lui mais au même moment, il fût tranché en deux par une sorte de fouet vert dont l'aura démoniaque émergeait lentement de la forêt. Jinkô n'en revenait pas…ainsi cette fille lui avait dit vrai…il était vraiment venu…

A son arrivée, les loups cessèrent aussitôt l'assaut et tous le regardèrent en grognant. « Sesshomaru…cette lutte ne te concerne pas…pourquoi es-tu ici ? » demanda l'un d'eux.

« … » le daiyoukai resta silencieux et se contenta d'examiner brièvement les lieux…pas de trace de Kisaki ni de Jaken. Ils devaient sûrement se trouver plus haut dans la montagne. Les cendres et le souffre couvraient la plupart des odeurs et comme cette kitsune n'en avait aucune « … ? » Sesshomaru venait de remarquer quelque chose…ce Jinkô tenait le bracelet à clochettes de Kisaki entre ses mains…se pourrait-il que…

« Tu vas répondre oui ! Soit tu es avec eux soit tu pars sur le champ ! » gronda le youkai loup agacé par l'attitude de l'inu-youkai. Ce dernier resta interdit. « Tant pis pour toi ! »

Tous se jetèrent sur lui avec rage mais Sesshomaru ne bougea pas d'un millimètre et se contenta de sortir Tokijin. L'épée dégageait une telle aura démoniaque que la plupart des loups furent consumés dans l'instant. Sesshomaru en appela ensuite à son pouvoir pour s'occuper du reste…

Quelques minutes après, le sol se mit à trembler… « … ! » Jinkô comprit rapidement pourquoi et tenta de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à Sesshomaru. « Arrêtez ! Votre énergie va finir par faire exploser la montagne ! Jaken-sama et cette fille sont encore là-haut ! »

« … ! » Que diable faisaient-ils là bas ? Sesshomaru rangea aussitôt sa lame et fût surpris de constater qu'il avait consommé pas mal d'énergie.

« C'est à cause de ce brouillard maléfique ! » déclara Jinkô comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. « Il faut quitter cet endroit autrement il ne vous restera plus aucune force ! »

« Tais-toi ! Personne ne dit à Sesshomaru ce qu'il a à faire ! » maintenant il était vraiment en colère et cette Kisaki n'y était pas pour rien. Elle savait qu'il allait venir…comment ? Il l'ignorait mais voilà pourquoi elle avait confié son bracelet à ce Jinkô _« N'est-il pas votre ami ? »_ jamais il n'avait vu les choses de cette manière là, Jaken était avec lui depuis tellement longtemps qu'il avait fini par s'habituer sa présence, rien de plus…il avait exécuté tellement de tâches pour lui sans jamais rien attendre en retour, si ce n'est un peu de reconnaissance de sa part, que pour lui cela lui paraissait normal…il était le serviteur et lui le maître. Pourtant…_ « N'est-il pas votre ami ? »_ Kisaki lui avait posé cette étrange question et même lui n'était pas parvenu à trouver la moindre réponse…cette femme…

« Seigneur youkai ? » l'appela Jinkô inquiet de ne pas le voir réagir depuis tout à l'heure.

« Sesshomaru n'a pas besoin d'ami ! » s'exclama le youkai juste avant de prendre son envol.

Jinkô chuta une fois de plus au sol avec le vent qu'il venait de soulever et le regarda disparaitre à travers les sombres nuages sans comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer.

…

« Vous ne pourrez pas courir éternellement ! »

« Kisaki arrête toi ! » lui ordonna Jaken. La jeune fille s'exécuta et puis de toute façon elle ne pouvait pas aller plus loin…le bord du cratère était juste derrière eux.

« Je vous tiens…hé hé… » le démon loup bavait littéralement devant ses proies tandis Jaken était tout simplement mort de peur…finalement se jeter dans le feu n'était peut être pas une si mauvaise idée. « Ki-Kisaki…tu n'as pas à l'affronter, il suffit de… »

« De rien du tout ! Nous ne pouvons plus reculer Jaken ! Nous allons l'affronter ! »

« Mais il a un fragment de perle avec lui ! Qu'est ce que tu veux faire au juste ! » s'énerva le petit youkai accroché à l'épaule de la jeune fille.

« … » Kisaki réfléchit quelques instants et finit par poser Jaken au sol.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

« Tout ira bien…je sais ce que j'ai à faire et puis… » elle fit face à l'ennemi en tournant le dos à Jaken. Un vent chaud se leva autour d'eux alors qu'elle affichait un sourire confiant « Sesshomaru-sama est en route… »

« Hein ? » Jaken avait à peine eu le temps d'assimiler cette information qu'elle fonçait déjà sur l'ennemi, des flammes et sa chevelure flamboyante l'accompagnant. « Kisaki ! » si le seigneur allait venir pourquoi diable prenait-elle autant de risques ? Et puis comment pouvait-elle en être si sûre ? Parce que tout comme lui…Kisaki croyait en Sesshomaru…

Plusieurs minutes passèrent sans que Kisaki ne parvienne à blesser sérieusement le monstre et ce dernier semblait se réjouir de la voir commencer à s'essouffler. « Ton sang et ta chair seront un régal, fleur de sang… »

« Tais-toi ! » alors qu'elle chargeait une fois de plus contre lui, le sol se mit à trembler et elle tomba au sol. Le démon loup profita de cette ouverture et lui infligea un puissant coup de griffes qui la propulsa dans les airs pour la faire retomber plus loin parmi les roches brûlantes.

« Kisaki ! » hurla Jaken.

« N-Ne t'approche pas ! » lui lança t-elle en se relevant péniblement. Sa tête avait heurté la pierre et du sang coulait le long de son bras…si le combat s'éternisait, elle ne donnait pas chère de sa peau.

« Kisaki derrière toi ! »

« Hein ? » tout se passa extrêmement vite…l'attaque du loup sur elle et Hiru jaillissant de nulle part pour s'interposer. « Hiru ! » l'animal fût rejeté sur plusieurs mètres pour finalement atterrir au bord du cratère.

« Stupide créature ! C'était ta dernière chance ! »

« Comment avez-vous pu…Hiru… » elle ne pouvait pas aller le voir…ce monstre…plus que ses blessures, il allait le regretter « Je vous déteste ! » les yeux de la jeune fille devinrent écarlates et en moins d'une seconde, elle sauta pour donner un puissant coup de poing en plein front de l'ennemi.

« Espèce de… » il avait failli perdre son éclat mais l'odeur du sang de Kisaki lui fit rapidement perdre la raison. « Je vais te dévorer ! » s'écria t-il en la saisissant par la gorge « Argh ! »

« Kisaki ! » malgré sa peur, Jaken arriva au plus vite et tenta de cramer l'ennemi avec son bâton. Surpris, le loup lâcha Kisaki qui s'effondra au sol « Vermine ! »

« … ! » Jaken ne le vit pas arriver et reçut un puissant coup de pied qui l'envoya tout droit dans le volcan.

« Jaken ! » Kisaki se releva rapidement, se moquant éperdument du youkai et de ses blessures, et courut le plus vite possible pour tenter de sauver son ami.

« Reviens-ici ! Tu es à moi ! » hurla le chef des loups complètement envahi par la démence.

Kisaki ne se retourna pas et n'hésita pas un seul instant à plonger dans le cratère du volcan sans la moindre peur…espérant retrouver son ami encore en vivant.

« Tu vas voir…tu… » au moment où le loup s'apprêtait à la poursuivre, une lame traversa son corps… « Oh… » il s'effondra au sol et écarquilla les yeux devant celui qui avait osé lui faire ça « Se-Sesshomaru, maudit chien…tu arrives trop tard…tes compagnons doivent être morts à l'heure qu'il est…ce crapaud et…et la fleur de sang…j'étais si près de la dévorer… »

Sesshomaru coupa net à son monologue et récupéra son épée en même temps qu'une puissante masse d'énergie réduisait le loup en cendre. Il ne se retourna même pas et aperçut rapidement Hiru, blessé un peu plus loin…

…

« Jaken…Jaken réveille toi ! »

« Ngh… ! Qu'est ce que… » il venait de se réveiller sur les genoux de Kisaki et cette dernière le fixait avec soulagement. Il avait un peu mal à l'estomac mais à part ça tout allait bien…si ce n'est qu'il faisait incroyablement chaud là où ils se trouvaient… « Héééé ! » et pour cause…ils avaient atterri dans le volcan, sur une parcelle de terre fixée contre la paroi, la lave juste en dessous d'eux…pour ne pas dire qu'ils étaient piégés…

« Ne t'affole pas…tout va bien… » murmura doucement Kisaki.

« Comment pourrais-je ne pas m'affoler ! Nous sommes piégés et nous… » Jaken se tût à l'instant où il examina mieux la jeune fille. Kisaki était blessée de part et d'autre et elle ne respirait que trop difficilement…il venait de se souvenir pourquoi elle se trouvait dans un tel état…elle lui avait sauvé la vie. « Pourquoi as-tu fais ça bon sang ! Le seigneur ne me pardonnera jamais si tu venais à mourir…il aurait mieux fallu que tu me laisses à mon sort ! » pleurnicha t-il.

« Ne dis pas de bêtises voyons…tu es notre ami à tous, Jaken…je ne regrette absolument pas de t'avoir sauvé…même Sesshomaru-sama n'aurait pas voulu te voir mort…peu importe ce qu'il a dit… » La terre trembla de nouveau et la lave commença à s'agiter…le temps jouait contre eux… « Il faut partir… »

« Comment ? Tu ne peux même pas te lever ? »

« Moi non…mais toi oui…va… » sans qu'il n'ait son mot à dire, Kisaki l'enferma dans une bulle de lumière et cette dernière commença à remonter lentement.

« Kisaki ! Non ! Comment as-tu osé ! »

« Gomen…tu m'excuseras aussi auprès de Sesshomaru-sama…j'aurai vraiment voulu le revoir ainsi que Rin-chan…une toute…dernière fois… »

« Kisaki ! » elle allait vraiment s'évanouir et lui ne pouvait absolument rien faire pour l'aider, à moins que… « Idiote ! » à l'aide de son bâton, il creva la bulle magique et piqua rapidement du nez dans sa direction…sauf qu'il fût rapidement devancé par une ombre blanche et extrêmement rapide… « Sessho…Sesshomaru-sama ? » c'était bien lui, il ne rêvait pas…ainsi il était vraiment venu. Jaken était tellement abasourdi qu'il eut juste le temps d'agripper sa fourrure avant de tomber pour de bon dans la lave.

Kisaki était encore à demi consciente lorsqu'il arriva près d'elle mais elle ne réussit en revanche pas à parler. Sesshomaru se demandait même si elle le voyait.

« Tout est de ma faute mon seigneur… » plaida Jaken. Sesshomaru lui jeta alors un regard « Je n'avais pas à partir comme je l'ai fait…j'ai aussi douté de vous…si Kisaki venait à mourir, sachez que je serais prêt à subir votre châtiment… »

Sesshomaru voyait bien qu'il était sincère et reconnût même, mais intérieurement, que lui aussi avait été un peu loin dans cette histoire. S'il avait tout de suite accepté de l'aider lui ainsi que son peuple, ils n'en seraient pas là aujourd'hui et Kisaki ne serait pas blessé…d'ailleurs pourquoi avait-il été si soulagé de la savoir en vie ?

La terre trembla de nouveau et ne se calma pas cette fois-ci, la montagne se réveillait, il leur fallait partir. De son seul bras, Sesshomaru emporta Kisaki avec lui tandis que Jaken s'accrocha à sa fourrure…la jeune fille était aussi légère qu'une plume et sa chevelure rouge venait de se libérer. Ils étaient déjà hauts dans le ciel alors que l'explosion était imminente mais Sesshomaru semblait s'en moquer complètement car il venait de jeter un œil à Kisaki, évanouie contre lui. Bien que ce ne soit pas le moment, le youkai ne pût s'empêcher de la trouver belle même couverte de blessures… intérieurement, Sesshomaru rageait car il craignait que cette femme ne parvienne à lui faire changer tous ses principes…mais il avait promis de la protéger…elle et son sourire…

Deux minutes après, il se posa au pied de la montagne « Veille sur elle, Jaken… » lui ordonna t-il en lui lançant Hiru dans la foulée.

« Qu'allez-vous faire mon seigneur ? » demanda Jaken en réceptionnant l'animal blessé dans ses bras.

« … » il ne lui répondit pas et prit de nouveau son envol tout en dégainant Tokijin. Le daiyoukai avait une montagne à sceller… « Soryûha ! »

…

« Mmmh… »

« Onee-sama ? »

« Rin…Rin-chan… » Kisaki se redressa lentement avec un léger mal de tête et constata qu'elles étaient dans une grotte. Le soleil brillait à l'extérieur… « Rin-chan ! Où sont passés les autres ? Jaken, Jinkô…la montagne et puis… » elle n'en avait que de vagues souvenirs mais elle était persuadée que Sesshomaru étaient venu les sauver, elle se souvenait très clairement avoir senti son aura… « Sesshomaru-sama… »

« Onee-sama va bien ? Elle est toute rouge ? »

« Hein ? Euh oui oui ça va aller… » à quoi avait-elle pensé là ? Qu'il était venu la sauver comme une princesse ? N'importe quoi… « Où sont les autres ? »

« Jaken-sama est au village avec Jinkô-sama et… »

« Le village ? Mais alors… » Kisaki se leva rapidement et quitta la grotte pour en avoir le cœur net. « … ! » le village était toujours là et le nuage noir aussi…

« Kisaki ! »

« Jaken-sama ! » le petit youkai se prosterna aussitôt devant elle en s'excusant mais Kisaki vint le prendre dans ses bras. « Je suis si heureuse que tu ailles bien ! »

Jaken se sentit soudain très gêné et ne pût s'empêcher de rougir. Une aura menaçante l'obligea cependant à revenir sur terre « Pose-moi tout de suite ! » elle s'exécuta et il recula de quelques pas…son seigneur n'était pas loin et elle ne l'avait pas encore remarqué.

« Pourquoi le village est-il encore dans un tel état ? Le chef des loups n'est donc pas mort ? »

« Ce n'est pas lui qui était responsable de ça… » déclara Jinkô en s'avançant avec Hiru sur son épaule.

« Jinkô… » le petit youkai tenait dans ses mains le morceau de perle qu'avait abandonné le démon loup après sa mort. Il était noir et totalement souillé.

« Je suis désolé pour tout le dérangement et les soucis que je vous ai causé jusqu'à présent…mais il n'y a plus rien à faire maintenant…nous allons partir avant que le poison n'ait raison de nous…merci pour tout… »

« … » Kisaki jeta un œil à Jaken qui lui aussi était d'accord avec ce qu'il venait de dire. A moins que quelqu'un vienne purifier la perle, leur village était condamné…mais la jeune fille voyait bien qu'ils n'avaient pas envie de partir. Elle regarda alors Hiru qui pensait à la même chose qu'elle…

Sans la moindre hésitation et sous l'étonnement de chacun, Kisaki prit le fragment entre ses doigts et ce dernier perdit aussitôt toute trace de souillure. « Hein ? Mais comment est ce possible ? N'est-elle pas une youkai ? » demanda Jinkô à voix haute. Le fragment lévita ensuite au dessus de Kisaki et Hiru poussa un petit cri strident qui propagea l'onde de la perle sur tout le village. Les nuages et le poison commencèrent à disparaître pour laisser entrevoir les rayons du soleil. « C'est terminé ! » Kisaki envoya un concentré de feu dans les cieux et les derniers nuages s'effacèrent complètement…la perle revint aussitôt dans ses mains.

« C'est…incroyable… » Jinkô était au bord des larmes alors que tous les habitants…enfin les mini-Jaken comme les appelait Kisaki, vinrent entourer la jeune fille afin de la remercier.

« Ce n'est rien voyons…je suis contente d'avoir pu vous aider… » le vent lui apporta rapidement l'odeur d'une personne se trouvant non loin derrière elle. Elle tourna alors la tête vers lui… « Il faut aussi remercier Sesshomaru-sama…c'est lui qui vous a sauvé des loups… » tous les regards des petits youkais se tournèrent alors vers lui mais aucun n'osa s'approcher par peur d'être tué. Kisaki ne se gêna pas pour lui envoyer son plus beau sourire et vint ensuite dans sa direction en courant…néanmoins elle stoppa rapidement son avancée pour regarder le morceau de perle qu'elle tenait toujours dans sa main. Qu'allait-elle en faire ? Cela paraissait évident…même Sesshomaru devait s'en douter puisqu'il ne cessait de l'observer avec insistance.

« Adieu ! » Kisaki lança l'éclat de perle de toutes de ses forces et ce dernier atterrit quelque part dans la forêt. Aucun d'eux n'avait besoin d'un tel objet…

Cette femme était décidemment très surprenante…en plus d'être courageuse, elle était aussi pure que l'eau et possédait un cœur généreux…compatissant…ce que lui n'avait pas…voilà pourquoi, il n'avait pas été en mesure de venir en aide à Jaken. L'Inu-Taisho avait donc raison…il avait certainement beaucoup à apprendre de la part d'une créature comme elle…cette femme à l'étrange sourire resplendissant.

« Pardonnez-moi de vous avoir désobéi et d'être partie sans me retourner l'autre jour…je comprendrai si vous ne voulez plus de moi parmi vous…merci aussi de m'avoir sauvé la vie…dans le volcan et contre le chef des loups… » déclara t-elle en s'inclinant légèrement devant lui.

C'est vrai…il avait été si soulagé de la savoir en vie qu'il avait complètement oublié ces détails et sa colère contre elle...pourtant… « Qu'est ce qui t'a fait croire que j'allais venir ? Qu'aurais-tu fais si cela n'avait pas été le cas ? »

« … » Kisaki ne mit pas longtemps à réfléchir « Je savais que vous viendriez…ne me demandez pas de m'expliquer, je suis incapable de vous dire pourquoi…je sais juste que vous êtes quelqu'un de bien et de très fier aussi, vous seriez venu quoi qu'il advienne ha ha ! » Sesshomaru ne comprenait toujours pas. Kisaki le remarqua et porta une main à son cœur « Tout vient de là…même vous êtes capable de… » son regard signifiait surtout qu'il y comprenait de moins en moins « Tant pis…je suppose que vous finirez par comprendre un jour où l'autre…»

« Onee-sama ! » s'écria Rin.

« Hai ! »

« Les villageois font une fête en notre honneur ! Rin aimerait beaucoup que nous y allions ensemble ! »

« D'accord mais avant je… »

« Maintenant maintenant ! » s'impatienta Rin en la tirant par la main. Kisaki dût se résoudre à la suivre et jeta un dernier regard à Sesshomaru…il ne lui avait pas donné de réponse sur son choix de rester avec eux ou pas…

Le youkai les regarda s'éloigner et fit ensuite demi-tour pour regagner les abords de la forêt. Lui n'avait que faire de cette fête et devait se concentrer sur ses recherches pour débusquer Naraku…le problème, c'était que Kisaki ne quittait pas son esprit…

« Seigneur Sesshomaru, au nom des miens, je suis désolé de vous avoir fait perdre votre temps…et je m'excuse aussi pour mon attitude irréfléchie, cela ne se reproduira plus et je vous suivrai de nouveau comme votre ombre… »

« C'est entendu…Jaken… »

« … ? » le petit démon fût surpris de recevoir une réponse. Il lui avait pardonné bien trop facilement pour que ce soit vrai… »

« Encore un écart de ce genre et tu es mort… » ajouta Sesshomaru dans la normalité. Jaken s'y attendait et se prosterna aussitôt devant lui en s'excusant une bonne centaine de fois. Sesshomaru lui cloua le bec en l'assommant à l'aide d'une pierre. Oui…il avait déjà perdu assez de temps comme ça à cause d'une simple femme…

…

« Merci, merci pour tout vous êtes tous si mignons ! » déclara Kisaki le visage émerveillé par tous les minis-Jaken qui l'entourait. Rin leur avait distribué plusieurs couronnes de fleurs de sa confection mais elle remarqua rapidement un détail. « La tenue d'Onee-sama est toute déchirée… »

« Ah oui c'est vrai… » Kisaki avait encore ses bandages et sa tenue ne ressemblait plus à grand-chose. « Je vais aller me changer, je vous rejoints tout à l'heure…tu viens Hiru ? » l'animal acquiesça et sauta sur son épaule. « A tout à l'heure Onee-sama ! » lui lança Rin en lui faisait signe de la main. Kisaki en fit de même et s'éloigna dans la forêt pour pouvoir se changer tranquillement. C'est alors que Jinkô décida de la suivre discrètement…

« Voilà qui est mieux non ? » Kisaki avait retiré ses habits tout déchirés et les avaient envoyés faire un petit tour dans son sac magique avec un sort que leur avait jeté Hiru. Il lui suffisait juste d'attendre une petite heure avant qu'ils ne soient comme neuf. En attendant, elle s'était juste passé un simple kimono blanc sur elle. « Il fait beau…je suis contente que tout ce soit arrangé… » elle s'assit au pied d'un arbre dont le soleil donnait sur elle. Ses longs cheveux rouges étaient détachés et elle fit même apparaître sa queue et ses oreilles de renardes…cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas détendue ainsi… « Hiru ? » le petit animal venait de lui apporter sa flûte « Tu veux que je joue quelque chose ? » il acquiesça et vint s'allonger à côté d'elle. « Très bien… »

Elle entamait à peine sa mélodie que sans savoir pourquoi, ses pensées dérivèrent sur Sesshomaru…cet inu-youkai avec qui elle avait partagé son secret de fleur de sang et qui contrairement aux autres démons, n'avait pas cherché à la tuer ou bien à la dévorer…il ne l'avait encore jamais appelée par son prénom et malgré ça, il était venu lui sauver la vie…prouvant ainsi qu'il n'était pas aussi insensible qu'il y paraissait. La présence de la petite Rin et même de Jaken en étaient d'ailleurs la preuve…mais qu'en était-il pour elle ? Allait-il vraiment l'accepter parmi eux ?

Kisaki cessa aussitôt de jouer alors que Hiru dormait près d'elle. La jeune fille avait peur…peur d'être à nouveau seule…non, Sesshomaru ne pouvait pas être comme ça…mais elle avait tout de même été contre sa volonté l'autre jour et puis il ne lui avait pas répondu avant que Rin ne vienne la chercher…mais au fond, qu'espérait-elle au juste ? Si elle était venue dans ce monde, c'était pour rechercher une certaine Kagome et non pour être sous la surveillance de quelqu'un ! Mais dans ce cas…pourquoi voulait-elle à ce point rester auprès de lui ?

« Tout cela n'a aucun sens…je viens juste de le rencontrer…ok il connait mon secret mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il existe un quelconque lien entre lui et moi ! Il est arrogeant, taciturne et très peu sociable…pourquoi voudrais-je rester avec quelqu'un comme lui ? » Kisaki ne trouva aucune réponse à ses questions et posa sa tête contre l'arbre en soupirant. Il lui avait sauvé la vie et elle sentait aussi qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance…ou plutôt son cœur lui disait d'avoir confiance en lui…en ce chien fier et dont les yeux dorés la fixaient très souvent sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi…pourquoi…

L'esprit de Kisaki se retrouva submerger par encore plus de questions et elle se laissa aller en fermant les yeux à son tour…le sommeil l'emporta aussitôt dans le silence de la forêt…

Jinkô qui l'avait suivi jusque là, se cachait un peu plus loin dans les buissons afin d'obtenir certaines réponses. Il cherchait à comprendre la véritable nature de la jeune fille et croyait qu'en l'observant il finirait par découvrir son secret. Il voulait comprendre pourquoi une kitsune possédait des pouvoirs purificateurs…pour un démon, c'était fondamentalement impossible. Par conséquent, il avait attendu qu'elle soit seule car ce fichu démon chien rôdait toujours autour d'elle…certes elle était jolie…si jolie que…

Jinkô secoua rapidement la tête et chassa cette pensée de son esprit…certes elle était jolie mais cette fille restait une créature comme les autres…une femme qui plus est mais aussi la faiblesse des hommes…pas du démon chien en tout cas car Jinkô avait remarqué qu'il lui criait beaucoup dessus et la surveillait sans cesse. Elle ne lui appartenait donc pas et Jinkô se donnait parfaitement en droit d'obtenir les réponses qu'il convoitait. Il avait d'ailleurs gardé le bracelet à clochettes qu'elle lui avait confié plus tôt…cela pourrait lui servir de monnaie d'échange seulement voilà, elle venait de s'endormir comme une idiote, sans défense et au milieu de la forêt…

« Je vais me charger de la réveiller moi… » le petit youkai trifouilla quelques instants dans les buissons et ramassa une grosse chenille toute poilue, de quoi faire peur à n'importe quelle fille selon lui. « Hé hé…on va bien rire… » alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir de sa cachette, il s'avisa car quelqu'un d'autre approchait « Encore lui ? » c'était encore ce chien désagréable répondant au nom de Sesshomaru, pourquoi venait-il par ici ? Sûrement pour réprimander la fille qui s'était éloignée sans lui en parler. Jinkô pensait que leur relation était de la même nature que pour Jaken…qu'ils étaient comme maître et serviteur. Ce n'était pas bien méchant mais Jinkô savait à quel point le youkai pouvait être terrifiant lorsqu'il se mettait en colère…cela ferait assurément plus d'effets qu'une simple chenille…

Alors qu'il se réjouissait déjà du spectacle, il regarda Sesshomaru s'approcher lentement de la jeune fille endormie…il la contempla pendant plusieurs secondes et fit ensuite quelque chose que Jinkô ne s'attendait absolument pas…

Il vit le youkai s'agenouiller devant elle et s'assurer qu'elle dormait bien pour ensuite lui voler un baiser…un faible contact certes mais un contact tout de même puisqu'il appuyait son bras contre l'arbre, près de la tête de la jeune fille et que ses lèvres étaient carrément sur les siennes !

Jinkô en tomba à la renverse, complètement choqué par cette vision…il s'était lourdement trompé sur eux…ou plutôt sur lui…

Sesshomaru ne tarda pas à remarquer sa présence et s'éloigna de Kisaki pour faire face au trouble fait. Jinkô crut alors sa dernière arrivée lorsqu'il croisa le regard noir du youkai…

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? » lui demanda sèchement Sesshomaru avant que son regard ne se pose sur la chenille qu'il tenait toujours en main.

« Euh…je… » Jinkô s'en débarrassa aussitôt mais ne réussit pas à se relever « Je…Je ne dirai rien à personne ! Pitié ne me tuez pas ! » le supplia t-il en tremblant comme une feuille. « Je pensais qu'elle n'était que votre servante ! Je n'avais pas compris que… »

« Tais-toi… » le coupa le youkai sans élever la voix. Cet idiot allait finir par la réveiller…

« Hein ? » Sesshomaru venait de le soulever par le col de son habit et le fixait avec des yeux purement assassins. « Pi-Pitié… »

« Il ne s'est rien passé et tu n'as rien vu, m'as-tu compris ? »

« Hein ? Euh oui oui ! Il ne s'est rien passé et je n'ai rien vu ! Oui c'est ça ! » affirma Jinkô qui avait parfaitement compris que s'il ne tenait pas sa langue, à coup sûr il ne verrait plus jamais le soleil se lever.

« Parfait… » Sesshomaru le laissa ensuite tomber sur le sol provoquant le soulagement du petit youkai, néanmoins…

« … ! » Jinkô n'eut d'autre choix que de le laisser faire et en moins d'une seconde, il lui reprit le bracelet de Kisaki qu'il cachait dans sa veste.

« Hors de ma vue à présent… »

« H-Hai ! » Jinkô partit rapidement sans demander son reste…plus que les loups, cet inu-youkai venait de le terrifier pour le restant de ses jours.

Sesshomaru s'assura jusqu'au bout de son départ et revint doucement vers Kisaki qui ne s'était toujours pas réveillée. Il s'agenouilla une fois de plus et lui raccrocha le bracelet à sa cheville…jamais elle ne devait apprendre ce qu'il venait de faire…déjà que lui ne le comprenait pas non plus…lui qui justement, était venu la réprimander pour s'être éloignée si loin dans la forêt…voilà qu'à la seconde où il l'avait aperçue, endormie comme ça, si belle à la lumière du soleil, sa colère avait totalement disparu et son corps…son corps avait tout simplement agit par lui-même…

Cette femme était la tentation et la purement incarnée…qui sait combien de temps il allait pouvoir se retenir et ne pas la dévorer toute entière…

« Mmm… » la main du youkai s'était attardée sur la jambe de la jeune fille dont il trouvait la peau incroyablement douce. Il ravisa son geste car il sentait qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller…il se leva et lui jeta un dernier regard avant de s'éloigner définitivement…

Ce n'était qu'un moment d'égarement rien de plus, demain tout ira mieux et lui aura tout oublié…pour l'instant une seule sensation demeurait encore dans son esprit…le toucher que lui avait procuré ses lèvres…

…

« J'ai bien dormi et toi Hiru ? » Kisaki avait effectivement ouvert les yeux quelques minutes après le passage du youkai et ne s'était rendue compte de rien enfin…un certain bracelet était revenu mystérieusement autour de sa cheville. « Hein ? Mais… » est ce que c'était lui qui…était-ce sa réponse ? Kisaki retrouva aussitôt le sourire et se rhabilla en quatrième vitesse « Viens Hiru, allons retrouver les autres ! » elle courut à travers la forêt en oubliant toutes ses interrogations au sujet du youkai car il venait de lui confirmer ce que son cœur souhaitait tant…

« Sesshomaru-sama ! » s'écria t-elle en l'apercevant au loin avec Ah-Uhn et les autres. Rin venait de remonter sur le dos du dragon pour se préparer à partir et Jaken en tenait les rennes. Kisaki accourut aussitôt jusqu'à lui avec des yeux plus brillants que jamais « Arigato ! »

« Pourquoi remercies-tu soudainement le seigneur de cette façon ? » demanda Jaken.

Kisaki ne lui répondit pas et ne quitta pas les yeux dorés du youkai « Arigato » répéta t-elle une nouvelle fois avec le sourire. A cet instant, il ignorait à quel point il l'avait rendue heureuse…maintenant elle pouvait vraiment envisager de le considérer comme son ami…un véritable ami…

Sesshomaru joua la carte de l'indifférence et reprit la tête du groupe « En route… » déclara t-il simplement.

Kisaki fit rapidement ses au-revoir au peuple de Jaken mais curieusement, Jinkô préféra éviter son regard et se contenta d'un simple geste de la main…il avait décidément encore beaucoup à apprendre pour pouvoir être un jour aussi fort que son chef, Jaken…jamais plus il n'irait chercher querelle avec lui…et encore moins avec elle…

…

Le petit groupe de Sesshomaru pouvait désormais poursuivre tranquillement sa route tandis qu'un sombre personnage venait de ramasser un morceau de perle, trouvé mystérieusement dans la forêt…

« Profite bien de ces instants de tranquillité, mon cher Sesshomaru…le vent tourne rapidement… » déclara Naraku en prévision de la création d'un certain arbre dimensionnel…mais ça, c'est une autre histoire…

…

Voilà ! Fin du premier chapitre bonus ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu et que vous attendrez avec impatience le prochain qui sera encore plus captivant que celui-ci ^^ pas davantage de précisions de ma part et si vous avez aimé, n'oubliez pas les commentaires ! *Kissss* A très bientôt !


	2. Chapter 2 Ce que je veux vraiment

_**Titre : A travers le temps…**_

Me voici de retour avec un deuxième arc ! La nouvelle année commence bien n'est ce pas ? Moi j'ai juste trop de choses à faire et pas assez de temps à mon compteur XD mais j'ai tout de même réussi à publier aujourd'hui, c'est déjà pas si mal non ? Bref voici sans plus attendre un chapitre bonus où l'action se passe entre le chapitre 10 et 11 de 'A travers le temps' soit avant que Kisaki ne fasse la connaissance de Naraku. Bonne lecture !

…

Bonus 2 : Ce que je veux vraiment…

« Le brouillard est épais par ici…Sesshomaru-sama ? Où allons-nous exactement ? » demanda Jaken qui suivait de près son maître pour éviter de le perdre. Comme il s'en doutait, il ne reçut aucune réponse. Rin chantonnait sur le dos du dragon à deux têtes avec Hiru sur ses genoux et ne semblait guère se soucier de leur destination. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en son seigneur et protecteur. Kisaki en revanche, était un peu à la traîne avec un étrange et mauvais pressentiment au cœur…comme si on la surveillait sans cesse…

« Kisaki ! »

« Hein ? » le temps qu'elle sorte de ses pensées, Sesshomaru se trouvait déjà devant elle.

« Ne reste pas derrière, suis moi… »

« Mais je… » il l'entraîna carrément avec lui par la taille et elle n'eut d'autre choix que d'ouvrir la voie avec lui. Quelques minutes après, une sensation d'apaisement dissipa ses peurs…et dans son cœur, tout redevint plus léger…

« Que s'est-il passé ? Qu'as-tu ressenti ? » lui demanda le youkai tout en poursuivant son chemin.

« Je…je ne sais pas…j'avais l'impression que l'on me surveillait…qu'on ne me quittait pas des yeux une seconde…je sentais comme un regard avide se poser sur moi et j'ai eu…peur… »

« … » Naraku…cela ne pouvait être que lui. Depuis cette histoire d'arbre dimensionnel, l'hanyo devait tenter par tous les moyens de déceler la véritable nature de Kisaki…tout cela dans le but de leur nuire mais Sesshomaru ne laissera jamais cela arriver. A défaut de ne pas savoir ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, il lui avait promis de la protéger... « Tant que je serais là, tu n'as rien ni personne à craindre… »

« … ! » Kisaki fût très touchée par ses mots et s'agrippa à sa fourrure tout en continuant de marcher à ses côtés « Arigato Sesshomaru-sama… » murmura t-elle.

Le youkai jeta un œil sur elle et vit qu'elle souriait « … » oui, Sesshomaru s'était aussi juré de la faire sienne un jour…

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » demanda soudainement la petite Rin en pointant l'entrée d'un sanctuaire apparut de nulle part dans la brume.

« Nous sommes arrivés » déclara Sesshomaru en traversant l'immense portail pourvu de clochettes et de talismans. Kisaki ressentit comme une vague d'énergie lui traverser le corps alors que le brouillard disparaissait progressivement. Sesshomaru stoppa alors sa marche et les autres en firent de même. Les nuages s'évaporèrent et un paysage ne tarda pas à apparaître…

« Que… » Kisaki n'avait jamais rien vu de tel…un sanctuaire immense et creusé dans une falaise se dessinait sous ses yeux. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de l'atteindre par la voie terrestre…ce sanctuaire était celui des…

« Les oiseaux ? Que venons-nous faire ici Sesshomaru-sama ? » demanda Jaken qui visiblement semblait déjà connaître les lieux.

« Qui va là ! » gronda une voix féminine depuis les cieux.

« Qui est ce Sesshomaru-sama ? » s'affola Jaken en venant se cacher derrière lui.

« Sors de là…Hitomi… » appela Sesshomaru sans même élever la voix.

« Sesshomaru ? C'est bien toi ? » la silhouette d'une jeune femme ne tarda pas à descendre des cieux pour venir se poser juste devant le youkai. Kisaki ne bougea pas mais resta fasciné par la beauté de cette femme. Une youkai oiseau à la longue chevelure d'ébène et des yeux aussi bleu que l'océan lui-même. Elle possédait une paire d'ailes noires dans son dos et quelques traces de plumes se dessinaient sur ses bras ainsi que sur ses jambes plus ou moins découvertes. Kisaki n'aurait pu décrire avec exactitude la tenue qu'elle portait car à cette époque le vocabulaire pour les vêtements était pauvre…néanmoins la tenue de la jeune femme se limitait à un peu de tissus pour couvrir sa poitrine, une longue étoffe lui entourant le cou pour ensuite descendre dans son dos, ainsi qu'une sorte de longue jupe totalement fendue sur les deux côtés de ses jambes. Elle portait aussi des sortes de sandales en paille ainsi qu'un collier de plumes dans ses cheveux. Elle avait tout l'air d'une guerrière dans cet accoutrement d'autant plus qu'elle tenait une sorte de sceptre en main.

Hiru grogna devant elle ce qui tira Kisaki de ses pensées « Calme-toi Hiru… »

La dame oiseau venait de se poser devant Sesshomaru et ne l'avait pas une fois quitté des yeux…pour ne pas dire qu'elle avait ignoré ses compagnons. « Après tout ce temps…si je m'attendais à ce que tu viennes à nouveau nous rendre visite… » dit-elle d'un sourire satisfait.

« Trêve de paroles inutiles, tu sais pourquoi je suis ici… » débuta Sesshomaru avant d'être interrompu par Jaken.

« Hein ! Alors tu es cette petite peste d'Hitomi ! La gamine oiseau d'il y a cent cinquante ans ! » il se prit aussitôt un coup de sceptre sur la tête. « Aie… »

« Toujours aussi moche et bruyant à ce que je vois…un jour, il faudra qu'on m'explique pourquoi Sesshomaru s'embarrasse d'une créature aussi encombrante que toi… »

« Répète un peu ! » s'emporta Jaken en la menaçant avec son bâton à deux têtes.

« Silence Jaken ! » lui ordonna Sesshomaru. Le petit youkai recula aussitôt en marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles à l'égard de la youkai. Hitomi le regarda de haut avec un sourire malin et reporta son attention sur Sesshomaru. « Oui je sais pourquoi tu es là mais nous avons nos propres problèmes nous aussi vois-tu… »

« Je me fiche bien de ces détails, j'exige de voir le seigneur Jamba sur le champ » exigea le youkai en faisant perdre le sourire satisfait d'Hitomi. Jaken se moqua silencieusement d'elle…son maître venait de le venger.

« Toujours le même à ce que je vois… » soupira Hitomi en posant son sceptre sur son épaule « Malheureusement pour toi, tu ne pourras pas voir mon père… »

« Pour quelle raison ? »

« Je vais te laisser en juger par toi-même puisque tu es de ceux qui ne jurent qu'en voyant de leur propre yeux… »

Kisaki sentait Sesshomaru un peu hésitant quand à sa proposition…il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir confiance en elle….à moins qu'il ne craignait que l'on découvre qu'elle soit une fleur de sang. « Sesshomaru-sama… » murmura Kisaki derrière lui « Ça va aller, nous pouvons y aller… » à ses yeux, Sesshomaru représentait la liberté…un peu comme un oiseau, Kisaki ne voulait pas devenir un fardeau pour lui.

A cause de cette intervention, Kisaki gagna l'attention d'Hitomi qui lui lança aussitôt un regard noir. « Qu'est ce que c'est que cette chose ? » demanda t-elle en pointant Kisaki avec son sceptre. « Le sanctuaire des oiseaux n'accepte aucun étranger et cela vaut aussi pour les humains ! » ajouta t-elle en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à Rin. « Le dragon passe encore mais l'humaine et la chose se trouvant derrière toi ne sont pas autorisées pas entrer »

« La chose ? » répéta Kisaki interloquée. « Je ne suis pas une… »

« Ils viennent aussi que ça te plaise ou non…ils sont avec moi et ce n'est pas à toi de donner des ordres…à moins que tu ne préfères que je ne me mette en colère, je te conseille de nous laisser passer, Hitomi… » trancha net Sesshomaru en empêchant Kisaki d'intervenir.

Hitomi ne pût soutenir plus longtemps le regard noir du youkai et baissa son sceptre « Ne le prends pas comme ça, je vais vous faire entrer…suivez-moi… » elle reprit son envol sans même les attendre. Kisaki ragea intérieurement et aurait bien aimé lui dire sa façon de penser.

« Kisaki…monte avec Rin et quoi qu'il puisse se passer, reste près de moi… » déclara Sesshomaru sans même tourner la tête vers elle.

« O-Oui… » ce fût le seul mot qu'elle réussit à prononcer à défaut de rougir comme une tomate suite à cette étrange demande de sa part. Elle monta donc avec Hiru et Rin sur Ah-Uhn sans rien ajouter puis ils gagnèrent tous ensemble les cieux en direction de ce fameux sanctuaire des oiseaux.

…

« Waahhh ! » Kisaki resta tout simplement émerveillée par un tel lieu…tout paraissait tellement magique. Des oiseaux volaient par milliers autour d'eux…et puis toutes ces couleurs…d'autres en revanche avaient une apparence humaine et tous les regardèrent arriver avec stupeur. Le sanctuaire était tellement plus grand vu de l'intérieur, tout se passait en hauteur avec un seul grand escalier donnant sur toutes les pièces et les couloirs des étages. Il y avait aussi beaucoup de fenêtres et d'espaces pour laisser entrer les rayons du soleil…on aurait dit une sorte de volière géante entourée de murs protecteurs…pourtant même Kisaki pouvait sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas…

« Suis-moi Sesshomaru, la chambre de mon père se trouve au sommet du sanctuaire… » Hitomi prit de nouveau son envol et se tourna vers le youkai « Tes servantes ne peuvent pas t'accompagner, seuls les seigneurs sont autorisés à monter…désolé pour toi mais elles et le crapaud devront t'attendre ici… »

« Qui traites-tu de crapaud petite… »

« Silence Jaken ! » lui ordonna Sesshomaru en s'élevant au même niveau qu'Hitomi. Jaken se tut rapidement et laissa son maître parler « S'il leur arrive quoi que ce soit pendant mon absence, ami de mon père ou pas, je réduirai ce sanctuaire en cendre est-ce clair ? »

« Tu t'inquiètes un peu trop pour ces servantes à mon goût mais soit…comme je sais que tu es capable de mettre tes menaces à exécution, tu as ma parole…il ne leur arrivera rien…ma servante va même les guider jusqu'à leur chambre, ça te convient ? »

« … » Sesshomaru n'aimait guère la façon dont elle avait de s'adresser à lui mais n'eut d'autres choix que d'accepter « Jaken ! »

« H-Hai mon seigneur ! »

« Tu restes avec elles ! » ordonna t-il à son serviteur afin de faire comprendre à Hitomi qu'il n'avait pas du tout confiance en elle. Kisaki pour sa part n'aimait pas beaucoup ça…alors qu'il venait de lui dire de ne pas le quitter. Sesshomaru croisa alors son regard inquiet presque comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Il n'en dit cependant rien et suivit la youkai oiseau au sommet du sanctuaire…

Kisaki le regarda partir en ayant pour la première fois le cœur serré…

…

« C'est un scandale ! » Jaken était outré de voir qu'on les avait conduis dans une pièce réservée aux serviteurs et autres domestiques. Ah-Uhn était resté à l'entrée tandis qu'eux trois logeaient dans la même chambre. Certes elle était grande mais selon Jaken c'était la pire des insultes. Rin elle, était plutôt contente d'être là car elle avait déjà reçu plusieurs couronnes de fleurs de la part d'oiseaux qui avaient croisé son chemin. Kisaki était assise un peu plus loin, Hiru sur ses genoux…elle pensait à Sesshomaru et à cette Hitomi qui n'avait eu de cesse de la regarder avec mépris…pourquoi diable Sesshomaru avait-il décidé de faire halte ici ? Pourquoi ne lui avait-il rien dit…

« Je suis désolée pour tout ça…mais je n'ai d'autre choix que d'obéir aux ordres de ma maîtresse… » déclara la jeune servante en s'inclinant devant eux.

« Allons relève-toi, personne ici ne t'en veut… »

« Saikô…mon nom est Saikô ma dame… »

« Saikô-chan, c'est un très joli nom. Moi c'est Kisaki et voici Rin-chan…tu connais sans doute déjà Jaken je présume… »

« C'est Jaken-sama ! » ajouta ce dernier plus que sur les nerfs.

Kisaki ignora sa remarque et poursuivit « Et lui c'est Hiru, merci de nous avoir amenés jusqu'ici Saikô-chan… »

« … ! » la jeune servante rougit devant Kisaki « Arigato dame Kisaki…vous êtes très gentille et aussi très jolie… »

« Ha ha ! Arigato ! »

Saikô était la servante attitrée d'Hitomi et aussi une youkai dotée d'une petite paire d'ailes de moineau dans le dos. De courts cheveux châtains tombaient sur ses épaules sous forme de boucles et elle semblait être aussi très timide. Kisaki la trouvait juste trop mignonne et se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire au service d'Hitomi.

Le reste de la journée passa plutôt lentement jusqu'à ce que la nuit finisse par tomber. Après avoir donné la part de son maigre repas à Rin, Kisaki mit la fillette au lit et elle s'endormie sans trop de peine avec Hiru contre elle. Les heures commencèrent ensuite à défiler mais lui ne revenait toujours pas…

Jaken avait lui aussi succombé à la fatigue permettant ainsi à Kisaki de quitter cette chambre et de partir en quête de Sesshomaru. L'étrange impression qu'elle avait ressenti tout à l'heure, lorsqu'il était parti, n'avait toujours pas quitté son cœur et pour une raison absurde…elle s'était imaginé beaucoup de choses pour le moins stupide…et s'il était encore avec elle…Non ! Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai…ils se connaissaient certes mais jamais Sesshomaru irait jusque là…surtout qu'il avait l'air de ne pas l'apprécier…

Kisaki essaya de se rassurer une bonne dizaine de fois avant de se rendre compte que…qu'elle était tout simplement jalouse de la beauté froide d'Hitomi. Pendant un instant, elle avait trouvé qu'elle et Sesshomaru iraient parfaitement bien ensemble et son cœur n'avait eu de cesse de lui faire mal depuis… « Mais à quoi est ce que je pense moi ! » s'écria t-elle tout haut dans un couloir désert. Peu importe…il fallait qu'elle le voit…elle avait envie de le voir…même si elle devenait complètement paranoïaque, il le fallait…ce qu'ils avaient partagé il y a trois jours n'était pas une illusion…

« … » Kisaki cessa quelques instants sa course pour reprendre son souffle. Sur le moment, elle se trouva complètement ridicule…après tout ce n'est pas comme s'ils sortaient ensemble ou quoi que ce soit. Ils s'étaient simplement promis de réfléchir à leurs sentiments… « Sesshomaru-sama… » soupira t-elle avant d'arriver à l'angle d'un couloir là où se dressait une jolie fontaine. « Oh… » les rayons de la lune éclairait tout l'espace et certains moineaux se réveillèrent à l'approche de Kisaki. « N'ayez crainte, je ne vous veux aucun mal… » leur murmura t-elle en caressant l'un d'eux doucement. Elle regrettait d'avoir jeté sa flûte à la rivière…d'autant plus que Sesshomaru avait été une fois la récupérer pour elle et torse nu en plus… « A quoi je pense encore moi ! » se réprimanda t-elle honteuse de se souvenir du corps parfait du youkai. Elle soupira et finit par s'assoir au sol tout en regardant la lune à l'extérieur « Où êtes-vous donc Sesshomaru-sama… »

…

Sesshomaru avait réussi à se débarrasser d'Hitomi pour la nuit après que cette dernière l'eut proposé de passer la nuit avec elle. Il avait tout de suite refusé avec la façon la plus ennuyeuse qui soit. Hitomi s'était bien sûr vexée mais lui n'en avait que faire et ne s'était pas une seule fois retourné vers elle. Certes il lui avait pris quelque chose de très important autrefois mais cette princesse capricieuse n'était assurément pas son type de femme…juste un passe temps et encore…

Non…aujourd'hui tout comme hier, la majeure partie de ses pensées n'était tournée que vers une seule personne…Kisaki. Bien sûr qu'il avait vu son visage inquiet tout à l'heure mais qu'aurait-il pu lui dire ? De ne pas s'inquiéter ? Qu'il reviendrait rapidement pour elle ? Non, sûrement pas…Sesshomaru n'était pas encore au stade de se perdre en mots doux pour une femme, c'était une question de fierté…même s'il avait presque cédé la dernière fois en la réconfortant à la rivière.

Pourtant…contrairement à Hitomi, il ne voulait pas chercher à l'éviter…il voulait la voir…il avait envie de la voir…maintenant…juste pour apaiser son cœur rien de plus. Sesshomaru se souvenait encore parfaitement de son visage et de sa beauté lorsqu'ils se trouvaient à la rivière, il y a trois jours de ça…cette pureté qu'était la sienne allait au-delà de la possession de son corps. Il voulait qu'elle lui cède tout…sa liberté, ses sourires mais aussi son…

« … » le youkai s'arrêta subitement dans un couloir sombre devant des pensées qui ne lui ressemblaient absolument pas. Certes ils s'étaient embrassés mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il avait des sentiments pour elle…déjà qu'il peinait à comprendre ce mot. Cela devait juste être du désir pour la fleur de sang qu'elle était…oui, ça devait forcément être ça…

Alors qu'il avait plus ou moins réussi à se convaincre lui-même, lorsqu'il tourna à l'angle du couloir où se dressait une fontaine, il s'arrêta net. L'objet de ses pensées était là et s'était manifestement endormi avec plusieurs moineaux autour d'elle. Ces derniers s'envolèrent aussitôt à l'approche du youkai. Sesshomaru s'agenouilla dès lors face à Kisaki qui dormait la tête posée contre la fontaine. Depuis combien de temps était-elle là au juste ? Jaken avait manqué de vigilance une fois encore mais peu importe…il aurait tout le temps de le punir plus tard…

« Kisaki… » murmura t-il très doucement en passant le revers de sa main sur la joue de la jeune fille. A rester là, elle commençait déjà à se refroidir…était-elle venue jusqu'ici simplement pour le voir ? Avait-elle pensé à la même chose que lui ? Tout cela était plus que probable et Sesshomaru se trouva bien stupide d'avoir pensé à elle en tant que simple objet de ses désirs…elle était bien plus que ça…

Très doucement, il la souleva dans ses bras afin de l'emmener avec lui dans ses appartements. Rin était avec Jaken et Hiru, tout irait bien pour cette nuit. Il prit donc son envol et arriva quelques secondes après dans sa chambre sans jamais réveiller Kisaki. Lui qui ne voyait pas l'utilité de perdre du temps à se reposer, voilà qu'il commençait à revoir certains de ses principes…juste pour une femme. Jusqu'où cela allait-il bien le mener ?

« Sesshomaru-sama… » Kisaki venait d'agripper sa fourrure et dormait avec un léger sourire sur le visage. Le youkai jura car son envie d'elle le reprenait. Il finit par la déposer sur le lit et s'éloigna quelques instants d'elle pour retirer ses lames et son armure. Sa conscience lui disait de ne pas faire ça…qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il s'approche d'elle mais c'était son cœur qui parlait pour lui à présent…il retourna donc auprès d'elle tout en déposant sa fourrure sur eux. La queue et les oreilles de la jeune fille étaient apparus mais elle dormait toujours…si paisible…si belle…

Sesshomaru lui détacha lentement les cheveux et porta quelques mèches à ses lèvres. Il avait très envie de l'embrasser…mais ses yeux étaient clos, il ne voulait pas faire ça pendant qu'elle dormait… pourtant…

« Ouvre les yeux Kisaki… » demanda t-il dans un soupir avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres. Comment un simple contact comme celui-là arrivait-il à le mettre dans un tel état ? Cette douceur…cette chaleur…tout cela devait lui appartenir…

Lorsqu'il releva la tête pour pouvoir l'observer, elle avait entrouvert les yeux…

« Sesshomaru-sama ? »

« Kisaki… » elle le fixait avec un regard ensommeillé mais quelque part…envoûtant…

« Est-ce que c'est un rêve ? » demanda t-elle tout en posant une main sur la joue du youkai. « Si c'est le cas…je ne veux pas me réveiller…jamais…»

Cette fille était bien une youkai mais elle paraissait tellement fragile…aucune femme n'avait jamais réussi à éveiller à ce point son intérêt, du moins jusqu'à aujourd'hui…jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse sa rencontre…une fleur de sang. Sesshomaru se fichait éperdument de ce détail et ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose…qu'elle lui appartienne… « C'est un rêve…Kisaki… » il hésita sur la suite de ses propos alors qu'il reprenait sa main dans la sienne…puis, toujours au dessus d'elle, il plongea son regard intense dans le sien « Offre toi à moi…Sesshomaru te veut plus que quiconque…donne moi une réponse… »

Toujours à moitié endormie, Kisaki esquissa un léger sourire « Hai…tout ce que vous voudrez mon seigneur…en échange…restez auprès de moi… »

Dès cet instant, Sesshomaru la rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa avec une passion dévorante. Il ne savait pas si elle était consciente de ce qu'elle venait de dire mais jamais il ne lui ferait oublier de telles paroles. Kisaki peinait à le suivre et pouvait à peine respirer…est ce que tout cela n'était vraiment qu'un rêve ?

…

L'aube arrivait à peine que Kisaki ouvrait lentement les yeux aux premiers rayons de soleil donnant dans la pièce. Néanmoins, elle était si bien qu'elle choisit de ne pas bouger tout de suite…une fourrure était étalée sur elle et une chaleur régnait dans son dos…elle n'était pas seule…pas seule ? Kisaki ouvrit grands les yeux devant cette révélation et se redressa soudain plus réveillée que jamais « Que…qu'est ce que je fais ici moi ?! » c'était Sesshomaru qui dormait près d'elle et que…comme il était beau…Kisaki oublia quelques instants sa surprise pour ne regarder que lui. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le voyait aussi paisible…il était là et juste…pour elle…

Alors qu'elle s'était approchée un peu trop près de lui, le youkai ouvrit subitement les yeux la prenant ainsi au dépourvu. Elle voulut s'échapper mais il la plaqua aussitôt sur le lit en venant se placer au dessus d'elle. « Qu'espérais-tu faire à l'instant ? »

« Rien du tout ! Je ne sais même pas ce que je fais ici ! » C'était vrai…hier soir, elle se souvenait de la fontaine, des oiseaux mais après plus rien…

« C'est moi qui t'ait amenée ici…après t'avoir trouvée dans les couloirs. Tu as dormi avec moi… »

« Hein !? » Kisaki devint aussitôt écarlate et se sentit affreusement honteuse. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle dormait dans la même chambre qu'un homme et elle ne se souvenait de rien…et s'ils avaient…

« Tu étais déjà endormie lorsque je t'ai trouvée, tu as fais une nuit complète… »

Kisaki fût soulagé d'entendre ça « Mais…pourquoi vous et moi sommes à moitié habillés ? » demanda t-elle sans trop oser le regarder. Son kimono était grand ouvert et comme il était au dessus d'elle…

« C'est une bonne question… » il se leva comme si de rien n'était et lui laissa le temps de se remémorer quelques souvenirs de la veille. Alors qu'elle ne voyait toujours pas où il voulait en venir, elle profita de ces quelques instants où il ne la regardait pas pour se lever à son tour et se diriger vers le miroir le plus proche. « … ! » elle comprit dès lors son insinuation…elle avait des marques dans son cou, sur ses épaules ainsi que sur sa poitrine ! « Sesshomaru-sama ! » s'indigna t-elle en se tournant vers lui. Manque de chance, il était déjà derrière elle et il la saisit aussitôt par le bras.

« Tu m'appartiens…hier soir tu m'as fait une promesse…une promesse que je te ferai rappeler le moment venu… »

« Une promesse ? Mais laquelle ? » elle ne voyait pas du tout de quoi il voulait parler.

« Tu ne te souviens de rien ? Et bien laisse moi t'aider… » sans son consentement, il la rapprocha de lui par la taille et l'embrassa comme il l'avait fait la veille….un baiser tendre et provocateur à la fois, elle ne pourrait pas lui résister bien longtemps.

« … ! » cette sensation…alors non elle n'avait pas rêvé…elle se souvenait même très clairement avoir vécu cette scène mais ce qu'elle lui avait promis en revanche ça…ça restait un mystère…

« Alors ? Tes idées sont-elles plus claires à présent ? »

« Vous m'avez menti ! Moi qui croyais que ce n'était qu'un rêve…la honte… » pour le coup, elle rougissait vraiment rien qu'en se remémorant comment ils s'étaient embrassés la veille et qu'il…avec sa langue dans son cou…sur sa poitrine… « Kyahhh ! Non je ne veux pas me souvenir ! »

Vu sa réaction, Sesshomaru évita de lui préciser les gémissements qu'elle avait poussés et qu'il avait vraiment failli lui arracher ses vêtements « Pourquoi étais-tu dans les couloirs hier soir ? N'étais-tu pas supposé rester avec Rin et Jaken ? » demanda t-il afin de changer de sujet.

« Hein ? » Kisaki revint à la réalité et se rappela de ce détail…pour maintenant, elle n'était pas à une gêne près « Vous ne reveniez pas…alors je…en fait, je voulais vous voir … »

« Et pour quelle raison ? »

« … » Kisaki était persuadée qu'il le faisait exprès, voilà pourquoi elle ne voulait pas le regarder « Parce ce que je m'inquiétais et…j'ai cru que vous étiez encore avec la princesse des oiseaux… »

« Rien que ça… » Sesshomaru l'obligea à relever la tête vers lui et ajouta « Pourquoi serais-je resté avec une femme qui ne m'intéresse absolument pas ? Pourquoi crois-tu que je suis ici au juste ? »

« Et bien…je… » la réponse se lisait dans ses yeux dorés et la vérité…était qu'ils étaient attirés l'un par l'autre et qu'ils n'en comprenaient pas eux même la raison.

« Néanmoins…je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu sois aussi vite jalouse, j'avoue être assez surpris… » Paraissait-il satisfait ou alors rêvait-elle encore ? « Je ne suis pas jalouse ! » se défendit Kisaki en repoussant son geste « Si cette Hitomi vous fait les yeux doux ce n'est pas mon problème ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais m'en soucier… »

« Parfait alors le sujet est clos, je n'ai pas le temps de me soucier de ce genre de détails de toute façon… » il s'éloigna d'elle pour remettre son armure en place. Kisaki ignorait si elle venait de le décevoir ou bien de lui faire plaisir mais une chose est sûre, Sesshomaru n'aimait pas montrer ses émotions. « Dîtes moi Sesshomaru-sama…pourquoi nous sommes-nous arrêtés ici ? Y avait-il une raison particulière ? »

« Oui mais cela ne concerne que moi…tu n'as pas à t'en mêler… » lui répondit-il solennellement sans se retourner vers elle.

Voilà qu'il recommençait à se montrer distant… « Et pour le seigneur des Oiseaux ? Vous l'avez vu hier n'est ce pas ? Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Là aussi ça ne te concerne pas… » il ne voulait pas la mêler aux problèmes qu'avaient engendrés Naraku. Plus elle se trouvait loin de lui et mieux c'était.

« Oui bien sûr…en fait vous n'avez jamais eu l'intention de partager quoi que ce soit avec moi… » Sesshomaru n'aimait pas le début de sa phrase. Il se tourna alors vers elle mais Kisaki lui tournait le dos en serrant ses bras autour d'elle « …je ne suis qu'une fleur de sang et seul mon corps vous intéresse visiblement… »

« … ! » elle était sur le point de pleurer…pourquoi avait-elle interprété ses paroles de cette manière là ?

« Vous ne dîtes rien ? Ai-je raison ? Bien sûr que oui…il ne peut en être autrement… » Sesshomaru en avait plus qu'assez de la voir faire les questions et les réponses à sa place et s'avança vers elle. « Ne me touchez-pas ! » lui ordonna t-elle en lui faisant face, les yeux en larmes.

« Personne ne donne d'ordre à Sesshomaru… » il finit par l'attraper par le bras alors qu'elle se débattait pour pourvoir lui échapper. « Lâchez-moi ! Comment osez-vous ! »

« Tu ne sais strictement rien…cesse d'affirmer tout et n'importe quoi. Sesshomaru sait parfaitement ce qu'il veut… »

« Vraiment ? Et que voulez-vous dans ce cas ? Répondez-moi ! Vous ne me dîtes jamais rien ! Il n'y a que quand je suis dans vos bras que vous paraissez différent ! »

Elle n'avait pas tort mais Sesshomaru n'était pas homme à montrer ses sentiments…certes elle l'attirait mais le désir qu'il éprouvait pour elle, c'était autre chose encore…et il ne savait pas ce que c'était mais ce n'était en aucun cas lié à sa nature de fleur de sang. « Tout ce que je veux c'est que tu… »

Le sol se mit soudain à trembler et Kisaki n'eut d'autre choix que de s'accrocher au youkai. « Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

Le seigneur des oiseaux…Hitomi lui avait bien dit…si le sort de son père n'était pas très vite rompu, le sanctuaire n'allait pas tarder à s'effondrer. « Je dois y aller… »

« Hein ? Mais aller où ?…je veux venir aussi ! » le supplia t-elle en s'accrochant à lui. Au fond, elle n'avait pas envie de croire qu'il ne voulait que son corps…elle espérait tellement plus…mais quoi ? « Onegai ne me laissez pas encore derrière ! »

« Kisaki… »

« Hai ? » Elle ne le vit même pas arriver et il l'assomma net avec un coup à la nuque. Même si elle le suppliait, il ne pouvait pas faire ça et risquer de la mettre en danger. Elle avait tort…son corps n'était pas la seule chose qu'il convoitait chez elle…et c'était justement ce qu'il ne comprenait pas…qu'attendait-il vraiment d'elle comme ça ? Peu importe…pour l'heure il avait le devoir de la protéger...

Il la déposa sur le lit et partit sans se retourner…il finirait bien par comprendre tôt ou tard…

…

« … » Kisaki se releva lentement avec une douleur à la nuque, en se rappelant ce qui lui était arrivé. Il l'avait vraiment fait et l'avait une fois de plus mise à l'écart…elle avait donc raison et il ne cherchait rien d'autre que…que… « Je suis une fleur de sang…à quoi est ce que je m'attendais exactement…il est comme tous les autres… » même s'il l'avait prise gentiment dans ses bras…même s'il l'avait protégée jusque là et qu'elle se laissait croire qu'il tenait un temps soit peu à elle…en fait tout cela n'était que du vent…

« … ! » le sol s'était remis à trembler « Rin-chan…Jaken… »

C'est vrai, Sesshomaru n'était pas sa seule priorité…il se passait quelque chose en ces lieux et de l'énergie sombre s'en dégageait. Kisaki se fichait pas mal des recommandations du youkai et était bien décidée à savoir ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur. La nuit était déjà tombée, il fallait qu'elle sorte de cette chambre. « Quoi ? » la porte était verrouillée « Sesshomaru-sama… » qu'à cela ne tienne, Kisaki entra dans une colère noire et défonça la porte d'un simple coup de pied.

C'était la panique à l'extérieur, le sol tremblait encore et des pierres tombaient un peu partout. Les oiseaux s'agitaient dans tous les sens tandis que d'autres cherchaient à fuir. Il n'y avait aucune trace de Rin, de Jaken ni même de Sesshomaru. « Hiru ! » l'animal apparût de nulle part et incita sa maîtresse à le suivre. Des youkais s'étaient introduits et massacraient les gardes et les servantes sur leur passage.

« Ahhh ! » c'était le cri de Saikô.

« Saikô-chan ! » Kisaki arriva juste à temps et tua le youkai qui en avait après la jeune servante à l'aide de ses griffes.

« Dame Kisaki ! » elle était si heureuse de la voir qu'elle en pleura de soulagement. Saikô venait de perdre une aile et du sang coulait le long de son dos.

« Viens il ne faut pas rester ici… » Kisaki l'emmena avec elle et tenta de maîtriser sa colère. Où diable était passé leur princesse ? Hitomi n'était même pas là pour sauver ceux qui avaient besoin d'elle.

« Fleur de sang…fleur de sang… »

« … ! » Kisaki fit rapidement volte face pour voir que des youkais en avait après elle. Ces derniers ressemblaient étrangement à ceux qu'elle avait rencontrés dans la dimension où Naraku les avait enfermés.

« Donne nous ton sang…nous irons ensuite dévorer tous ces oiseaux… »

Le doute n'était plus permis et Naraku se trouvait bel et bien derrière tout ça « Vous pouvez toujours rêver ! Hiru occupe de toi de Saikô-chan ! » la petite belette acquiesça et commença ses soins sur la youkai. Kisaki s'éloigna à toute vitesse et sauta très haut tout en rebondissant sur les pierres qui continuaient à tomber. Les démons la suivirent afin de tenter de l'attraper. Tant pis si Sesshomaru n'était pas là, ce massacre devait cesser… « Dommage pour vous…je suis vraiment de très mauvaise humeur ce soir ! » une aura rouge entoura Kisaki et prit la forme d'un renard autour d'elle…ses yeux devinrent écarlates et avant que l'ennemi ne puissent s'approcher d'elle, son aura de feu balaya tous les démons sur son passage. La trainé de flammes poursuivit sa course à travers tout le sanctuaire pour finir par s'échapper dans le ciel nocturne. Elle venait de libérer une grande quantité d'énergie ainsi qu'une bonne partie de sa colère…

« Dame Kisaki ! » Saikô se précipita vers elle en larmes. Kisaki se laissa choir sur le sol tout en reprenant son souffle « Tout va bien maintenant…oh là là… » il y avait beaucoup de dégâts autour d'eux. « Hiru…vois ce que tu peux faire pour les blessés… »

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ! » gronda la voix d'Hitomi en s'avançant furieusement dans leur direction. « Le sanctuaire…vous devriez avoir honte ! Incapable de vous défendre seuls ! Vous êtes vraiment pitoyable ! Alors que Sesshomaru et moi étions à l'extérieur…votre devoir était au moins de protéger le sanctuaire de mon père ! » elle était vraiment hors d'elle…à tel point que ses yeux étaient écarlates.

« Mais…ma dame…nous avons fait du mieux que… » tenta d'intervenir Saikô avant qu'Hitomi ne lui assène un coup violent avec son sceptre.

« Je n'ai que faire de tes excuses servante ! Ton devoir était de te battre jusqu'à la mort pour sauver le sanctuaire ! Tu n'es qu'une incompétente ! Une chose totalement inutile qui ne mérite même pas de vivre ! »

« Ma dame ! » Hitomi menaçait encore d'abattre son sceptre sur Saikô mais une main la bloqua net.

« Qu'est ce que… »

« Personne ici ne mérite tes insultes ! Saikô-chan s'est battue du mieux qu'elle a pu alors ne venge pas ta colère sur elle ! »

« Comment-oses-tu sale… »

Kisaki tenait fermement le bâton d'Hitomi alors que cette dernière tentait par tous les moyens de la faire plier.

« Princesse ou pas je ne te permettrai pas de faire du mal à mes amies ! » Saikô était tellement émue par ses propos que ses larmes coulèrent de plus belles.

« Tu n'es qu'une sale renarde ! Ce qui se passe ici ne te concerne pas ! Toi tu n'es que tolérée parce que tu accompagnes Sesshomaru…alors ne te dresse pas contre moi autrement tu risques amèrement de le regretter ! » le sceptre d'Hitomi dégagea un puissant vent et la main de Kisaki subit plusieurs coupures sans qu'elle ne se décide à le lâcher. Son regard déterminé ne quittait pas Hitomi des yeux « Tu vas voir… » le vent s'intensifia et les coupures se propagèrent sur le bras de Kisaki qui déchirèrent sa manche au passage.

« Kisaki-sama ! » la supplia Saikô en s'accrochant à elle « Arrêtez ! Vous… »

Cette odeur…le vent d'Hitomi cessa soudain alors que le sang de Kisaki coulait le long de son bras.

« Toi…tu…qui es-tu au juste !? » Hitomi recula rapidement, enivrée par ce parfum qui était à deux doigt de la rendre folle. Saikô avait déjà perdu la raison et Kisaki fût contraint de l'assommer « J'ai longtemps été considéré comme 'une chose inutile qui ne mérite pas de vivre' moi aussi…c'est pourquoi… » Kisaki déposa la jeune youkai au sol et se releva face à Hitomi, le visage hors d'elle et en larmes « C'est pourquoi je ne laisserai personne subir ce que j'ai déjà vécu ! »

« Ne t'approche pas ! » lui ordonna Hitomi à qui les yeux devenaient de plus en plus rouges.

Hiru observait la scène de loin et avait déjà dressé une barrière autour de sa maîtresse et de la princesse afin qu'elle seule puisse percevoir l'odeur du sang. Autrement tous les oiseaux seraient déjà à l'affut.

« Je n'ai peut être pas ma place ici mais compte sur moi pour découvrir ce qu'il se passe ! Même si je suis seule ! Même si tu ne veux pas de mon aide ! Je continuerai à combattre Naraku jusqu'au bout ! » Kisaki exprimait sa propre vérité alors que son cœur commençait sérieusement à déborder. Hitomi la fixait avec stupéfaction en contenant difficilement ses griffes qui lui disaient d'aller la déchiqueter pour de bon. « Il a essayé de tuer Sesshomaru-sama…et même s'il est arrogeant, fier et extrêmement borné, je ne permettrai plus jamais que l'on s'en prenne à lui tu m'entends ! »

« Mais de quoi est ce que tu parles ? » pourquoi ce soudain intérêt pour Sesshomaru ? Se demanda Hitomi.

« Lui seul m'a offert cette nouvelle vie…et pour cela même s'il se fiche de mes sentiments, je serai prête à lui céder tout ce que je possède…je serai même prête à le voir partir avec toi… »

« Espèce d'idiote…j'ignorais que les servantes pouvaient résonner de cette façon… » Hitomi fit définitivement face à Kisaki en faisant apparaître ses grandes ailes noires…ses yeux étaient plus que rouges… « Sesshomaru est comme moi…un jour…il finira par te dévorer ! » sans plus attendre, Hitomi fonça sur la jeune fille…mais avant que Kisaki ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour se protéger, une main vint lui cacher la vue et très vite le son d'une lame se fit entendre…

« C'est terminé Hitomi… » Tokijin déploya d'immenses éclairs bleus que la youkai reçût de plein fouet. Elle tomba aussitôt sur le sol…blessée et évanouie.

« Sesshomaru-sama ! » Kisaki voulait qu'il retire sa main mais il refusa.

« Tais-toi ! »

« … ? » quelque chose venait d'être déposé sur sa tête et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le faire, elle se retrouva enveloppé dans un drap de soie blanc…Sesshomaru s'élevant dans les airs avec elle. « Mais que faîtes-vous ?! Je veux voir ! »

« Je t'ai dit de te taire ! » lui ordonna le youkai plus énervé que jamais.

« … » Kisaki obéit et comprit qu'avec l'aura glaciale qu'il dégageait et de la main ferme présente autour de sa taille, elle venait de faire une bêtise…

…

« Ah ! » il venait de la jeter sans le moindre égard sur le lit, dans cette même chambre où il l'avait enfermée un peu plus tôt.

« Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu as failli provoquer ! »

« De quoi est ce que vous parlez ! Je savais bien ce que je faisais ! Hiru était là pour… »

« Tu as failli déclencher une guerre et te faire tuer par la même occasion ! A quoi est ce que tu pensais ! »

Mis à part face à Naraku, c'était la première fois que Kisaki le voyait perdre à ce point son sang froid…mais elle n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser impressionner par lui « Hitomi a vraiment été odieuse avec Saikô-chan, elle aurait très bien pu la tuer et je ne regrette pas d'être intervenu ! »

Encore en train de penser aux autres…si cette femme ne se serait pas appelée Kisaki, il y a longtemps qu'il l'aurait envoyé dans l'au-delà. « Tu connais parfaitement ta condition et toi tu t'amuses à sauver une simple servante ? Hitomi n'est pas aussi faible que tu veux bien le croire, imagine que je ne sois pas intervenu ! »

« Ça m'est égal ! Vous n'étiez pas intervenu depuis le début de toute façon…et ce n'est pas maintenant qu'il faut se soucier de ma condition ! »

« Qui te parle de s'en soucier ? Je suis juste arrogeant, fier et extrêmement borné après tout… »

« Hein ? » alors il l'avait entendu ? Il avait donc tout entendu…et ce qu'elle avait dit ensuite aussi… « … » Kisaki se retrouva muette quelques instants et cacha son visage à l'aide du drap toujours sur sa tête. « Vous étiez donc bien là…pourquoi…est ce mes paroles qui vous ont froissées ou bien le fait que j'ai osé faire face à votre princesse oiseau ? »

« Tu recommences encore ? »

« Et bien oui ! » s'énerva t-elle à son tour en se levant « Parce que vous ne m'avez pas laissé le choix et vous avez préféré m'assommer pour pouvoir résoudre le problème seul ! Ou plutôt avec Hitomi devrais-je dire… »

Kisaki le fixait avec une colère ardente, jamais aucune femme n'avait osé lui parler comme elle le faisait. Elle ne réalisait même pas la chance qu'elle avait… « La jalousie t'aveugle, je t'ai déjà dit que cette histoire ne te concernait pas ! »

« Je ne suis pas jalouse ! Arrêtez un peu avec ça ! Naraku est dans le coup et c'est pour ça que vous ne voulez pas que je me mêle de ce qui se passe ici ! Je ne suis pas idiote, le sanctuaire est sur le point de s'effondrer et les youkais qui nous attaqués étaient bien ceux de Naraku ! »

Elle avait tout découvert…maintenant il lui saurait d'autant plus difficile de la tenir éloigner du danger mais bon…rien n'était impossible pour Sesshomaru. « C'est à moi seul de régler le problème qu'est Naraku, le sanctuaire est perdu de toute façon…dans trois jours, il ne sera plus… »

« Quoi ? Et le seigneur ? »

« Naraku en avait déjà terminé avec lui bien avant notre arrivée »

« … » pour Kisaki, quelque chose n'allait pas…il devait encore exister un moyen de les sauver « Je veux voir le seigneur ! » exigea t-elle clairement. Cette fois, ce fût au tour de Sesshomaru de sortir de ses gongs « Assez ! » s'exclama t-il en fixant furieusement la jeune fille « Tu n'en feras rien ! Il me reste une dernière chose à accomplir ici et dans deux jours nous serons partis ! D'ici là, tu ne quitteras pas cette chambre est ce que c'est clair ? »

« Pourquoi devrais-je vous obéir ? Je ne suis pas à vos ordres ! » A sa grande surprise, Sesshomaru dégaina Tokijin et la menaça carrément avec. Kisaki ne trembla pas et s'avança même jusqu'à lui…jusqu'à ce que l'épée touche son cœur « Allez-y…faîtes le maintenant…vous êtes comme tous les autres après tout, en dehors de mon corps, me dévorer est tout ce qui vous intéresse… »

« … » Sesshomaru fût choqué d'entendre pareils propos…déjà qu'il ne s'attendait pas à pareille réaction mais en plus ses mots l'avaient atteints plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru…pire…comment lui avait-il osé lever sa lame contre elle… « C'est ridicule… » il rangea rapidement Tokijin et lui tourna le dos « Sesshomaru n'a que faire de la fleur de sang…je refuse que Naraku mette la main sur toi, voilà tout… »

« Alors vous voulez dire que…depuis le début, vous me protégiez uniquement pour empêcher Naraku de mettre la main sur moi ? C'est ça ? »

« … » le youkai resta interdit.

Kisaki recula aussitôt et ne pût empêcher ses larmes de couler…ainsi il l'avait vraiment leurrée depuis le début. Tout ça pour le pouvoir…pour être le plus fort et non pas parce qu'il tenait à elle.

Après avoir senti l'odeur de ses larmes, Sesshomaru se tourna vers elle…et s'il s'attendait à ça…Kisaki était dévastée à cause de lui. Jamais il n'avait vu déception aussi grande dans ses yeux…qu'avait-il fait… « Kisa… »

« Allez-vous en ! » lui ordonna t-elle avec colère. Il ne bougea pas. Kisaki roula en boule le drap qu'il s'était servi pour la couvrir et tenta de lui jeter à la figure…peine perdu, il le rattrapa « Partez ! Je ne veux plus vous voir ! »

« … » il s'exécuta et quitta lentement la pièce sans dire un mot. Au moins, il était sûr qu'elle ne quitterait plus sa chambre mais à quel prix ? Elle devait le détester à présent…pourquoi…pourquoi cela lui faisait-il aussi mal de le savoir…pourquoi lui avait-il dit une chose pareille sans préciser le fond de sa pensée ? Non…il ne devait pas penser à ça…il avait promis de la protéger et c'est exactement ce qu'il venait de faire…il ne restait plus que deux jours à attendre…

…

Une journée venait de s'écouler sans que Kisaki ne sorte ni ne bouge de la chambre…elle n'avait eu aucune nouvelle des autres et se trouvait toujours allongée sur le lit, le regard perdu dans le vague. Plusieurs fois le sol s'était remis à trembler mais à présent elle n'en avait que faire…en une seconde, Sesshomaru avait réussi à lui briser le cœur alors qu'elle se disait prête à tout lui offrir…mais visiblement ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait…mais que voulait-il au juste ?! Kisaki ne pouvait se résoudre à croire qu'il la gardait juste pour éviter que Naraku devienne plus fort que lui…non ça ne pouvait pas être vrai ! Pourquoi se seraient-ils embrassés sinon ?

Tout cela n'était que du vent…une funeste plaisanterie…un rêve qui n'aura duré qu'un temps. « Qu'il reste avec cette Hitomi, ça m'est complètement égal… »

« Un peu de respect quand tu t'adresses à moi, idiote… »

Kisaki se redressa soudain à l'entente de cette voix et se tourna vers Hitomi qui venait de s'inviter dans sa chambre. « Pourquoi es-tu ici… » elle était tellement plongée dans ses pensées qu'elle ne l'avait même pas entendu entrer.

« Au début, je n'avais pas vraiment fait attention à toi...je pensais que tu n'étais qu'une simple servante mais manifestement je me trompais… »

« Et puis après ? » Hitomi était bien blessée. Des bandages lui entouraient un peu partout le corps jusqu'à son cou. Néanmoins, elle ne se privait pas pour la regarder de haut…

« J'ai su pour votre dispute…Sesshomaru t'a ordonné de ne pas quitter cette pièce et toi tu lui obéis bien gentiment, comme c'est mignon…tu t'étonnes qu'il ne trouve aucun intérêt avec quelqu'un comme toi… »

« Dis ce que tu veux, ça m'est complètement égal…je le savais déjà… » répondit Kisaki avec une pointe de tristesse qui ne passa pas inaperçue aux yeux d'Hitomi.

« Intéressant…malheureusement pour toi, Sesshomaru ne s'intéresse pas aux pauvres petites paysannes dans ton genre, la preuve…nous organisons ce soir une dernière cérémonie au sanctuaire et curieusement il ne t'a pas invitée… »

« … » Kisaki fit un immense effort pour cacher sa surprise et préféra ne pas répondre aux provocations de la youkai.

« Rassure-toi…je me ferai un plaisir de te remplacer, moi, la future dame du clan des oiseaux ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Pauvre fille ! Qui que tu sois…tu n'auras jamais ta chance avec lui ! » Elle continua à rire un long moment avant de quitter la pièce, pleinement satisfaite d'avoir humilié la jeune fille.

Kisaki resta un moment sur place avant de s'allonger de nouveau comme si de rien n'était. Elle ferma un instant les yeux mais les rouvrit bien vite… « Il fait ce qu'il veut…il fait ce qu'il veut…je ne dois pas pleurer…je ne dois pas… » mais c'était trop tard…ses larmes avaient dépassé ses mots. Elle ne voulait plus rien à voir à faire avec lui et pourtant…son cœur n'avait jamais connu pareille souffrance…

…

Le soir était venu…Kisaki entendait parfaitement le bruit occasionné par les festivités…intérieurement elle leur ordonnait de se taire car elle ne pouvait imaginer Hitomi au bras de Sesshomaru.

« Kisaki-sama ? »

« Saikô-chan c'est toi ? »

« Hai ma Dame… » la demoiselle oiseau venait d'entrer dans la pièce et fût consterné de voir dans quel état se trouvait la jeune femme.

Kisaki remarqua tout de suite l'aile perdue de Saikô et ne put lui sourire « Je suis désolée Saikô-chan… »

« Ce n'est pas de votre faute ! Non ! Kisaki-sama j'ai une dette envers vous… » déclara t-elle en se prosternant carrément devant elle « Vous m'avez sauvé la vie deux fois…à présent c'est à mon tour de faire quelque chose pour vous… »

« Saikô-chan relève toi enfin, tu es blessée… »

« Non je vous en prie écoutez-moi ! » Kisaki venait de l'obliger à se relever et l'assit à côté d'elle. Ce geste toucha encore la jeune servante « Je…j'aimerai que vous alliez à cette fête… »

« Je ne peux pas malheureusement…je n'ai pas été convié et on m'a donné l'ordre de rester ici… » en plus, elle n'avait aucune envie de tomber sur Sesshomaru. Hitomi avait raison…en plus d'être une fleur de sang, elle n'était qu'une paysanne…sans ses pouvoirs, elle n'avait aucune valeur à ses yeux.

« J'ai eu vent de votre dispute avec le seigneur Sesshomaru…dame Hitomi ne cesse d'en parler autour d'elle…mais il faut que vous sachiez que pas une fois le seigneur n'a daigné lui adresser la parole…au contraire…il avait l'air encore plus sombre que d'habitude »

« C'est gentil de me dire ça Saikô-chan mais tu ignores de quoi il est question…pour lui, je ne représente absolument rien… »

« … » Saikô voyait bien qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de la convaincre par les mots…alors il fallait qu'elle voit de ses propres yeux. Elle se leva et siffla une sorte de mélodie le temps de quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que le son ne se perde dans le vent. Kisaki ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle faisait et avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de demander quoi que ce soit, une horde de moineaux entra par la fenêtre et reprirent forme humaine autour d'elle. « Qu'est ce que… » Kisaki n'eut même pas le temps de réagir que les servantes lui retirèrent ses habits déchirés et lui passèrent non pas un mais plusieurs tissus sur les épaules. « Mais que faîtes-vous ?! » voilà que maintenant elles s'attelaient à la coiffer et à la maquiller.

En à peine dix minutes, les servantes avaient réussi à l'habiller de la tête aux pieds et Kisaki ne se reconnaissait franchement pas dans le miroir. « C'est impossible… » ce kimono était beaucoup trop somptueux ! Elle n'avait jamais porté une telle tenue auparavant…ses cheveux n'avaient pas été relevé mais quelques mèches étaient retenues à l'arrière par une splendide épingle couvertes de perles d'or et de plumes blanches lui tombant dans la chevelure.

« C'est notre cadeau pour vous…merci de nous avoir sauvé la vie l'autre jour…honto arigato… » toutes les jeunes filles s'inclinèrent devant elle « Peu importe ce que vous êtes, vous nous avez traités bien mieux que n'importe qui dans ce sanctuaire…vous avez le cœur d'une grande dame… »

Kisaki fit un effort pour contenir ses larmes car elle n'avait pas envie de gâcher le magnifique travail qu'elles avaient fait sur elle, néanmoins…elle allait mieux…la petite Saikô et ses amies venaient de lui remonter le moral. Peu importe Hitomi et les paroles blessantes de Sesshomaru…ce soir, elle avait décidé d'aller à cette fête afin de faire plaisir à ses nouvelles amies.

…

« … »

« Tu en fais une tête Sesshomaru, j'espère qu'il ne s'agit pas encore de cette kitsune… » demanda Hitomi avec dédain.

« Cela n'a rien à voir, laisse moi à présent… » le youkai ne se souciait guère de la fête et s'était exilé un peu plus loin, surveillant Rin et Jaken de loin. Curieusement, Hiru était resté avec lui et ce depuis qu'il avait laissé Kisaki seule dans cette chambre. Pourquoi, il n'en savait rien mais l'animal semblait le surveiller du coin de l'œil dès qu'Hitomi s'approchait de lui.

« Tu ne manques pas de toupet de me demander de partir alors que tu as presque failli me tuer l'autre jour…j'espérais plutôt que tu essaierais de te faire pardonner… »

Cette femme l'ennuyait profondément…pour ne pas dire qu'il avait réellement souhaité sa mort. « Tu avais perdu le contrôle de toi-même en laissant tes instincts primaires prendre le dessus sur toi…je ne me prononcerai donc pas sur mes agissements… »

« Quelle froideur… » Hitomi s'était enfin décidée à enfiler une tenue décente mais le kimono bleu foncé qu'elle portait était fort ouvert au niveau de la poitrine. La plupart de ses cheveux étaient retenus par un peigne d'argent derrière sa tête mais elle s'amusait à tortiller l'une de ses longues mèches noires entre ses doigts « Je ne me souviens pas d'une telle froideur il y a cent cinquante ans… » murmura t-elle en s'approchant un peu trop près de lui à son goût. « Tu te rappelles de cette nuit d'été aussi bien que moi n'est ce pas ? »

Hiru s'était mis à grogner à la seconde où il avait vu Hitomi caresser le bras du youkai. Sesshomaru n'eut cependant pas besoin de lui et repoussa la jeune femme. Cette dernière en fût encore étonnée. « N'attends rien de moi Hitomi, je suis ici pour une seule raison…demain je partirai comme prévu…alors ne m'impose pas tes sentiments dont je n'ai que faire… »

« Non c'est vrai…tu préfères trainer avec une renarde maintenant ! » s'énerva Hitomi vexée d'avoir été repoussé de la sorte « Cette fille…je ne sais pas ce qu'elle est au juste mais elle ne te causera que des ennuis. Ce n'est qu'une paysanne sans valeur…elle n'a pas sa place parmi nous ! »

« … » Sesshomaru tenta de paraître calme mais au fond de lui, il avait sincèrement envie de tuer cette femme. « La seule personne sans valeur que je vois ici, c'est toi… »

« … ! »

« Maintenant hors de ma vue avant que je ne change d'avis… »

Les yeux d'Hitomi virèrent à l'écarlate pendant quelques secondes puis elle partit sans se retourner, plus furieuse que jamais. Sesshomaru se fichait bien de ce qu'elle pouvait penser et se concentra de nouveau sur Kisaki…cela faisait une journée qu'ils ne s'étaient plus adressés la parole et il était persuadé qu'elle ne lui pardonnerait pas de sitôt. Ses paroles et sa fierté avaient une fois encore dépassé sa pensée et maintenant c'était elle qui en souffrait…en même temps elle était totalement inconsciente du danger et fonçait toujours tête baissée pour aider son prochain. Il avait beau la mettre en garde, elle ne l'écoutait pas…voilà maintenant où ils en étaient…

« … ? » Sesshomaru sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit des murmures plus importants s'élever de la pièce principale. Les invités semblaient regarder quelqu'un avec insistance…tout comme Rin et Jaken. Hiru émit de petits sifflements et quitta le youkai pour survoler la masse d'invités. Sesshomaru avait plus ou moins une idée de la situation sauf qu'il préférait se tromper…

« Qui t'a donné la permission de venir ici ? » demanda clairement Hitomi. Kisaki se trouvant juste devant elle.

« Personne ! » répondit Kisaki avec un sourire confiant « Je m'en suis donné le droit moi-même…après tout, je ne dépends de l'autorité de personne ici »

« Tu te crois maligne c'est ça ? Mais ici, c'est moi la maîtresse de ces lieux et si je dis que tu n'étais pas conviée c'est que tu ne l'étais pas ! » Hitomi déploya ses grandes ailes noires afin d'intimider la jeune fille mais cette dernière ne bougea pas…à la place, elle fit simplement apparaître sa queue et ses oreilles de renardes. Les messes basses s'intensifièrent avec le rire moqueur d'Hitomi au premier rang « Tu n'es qu'une simple kitsune clouée au sol, tu as beau voyager avec Sesshomaru cela ne fait pas de toi quelqu'un de spéciale ! » Rin retenait Jaken un peu plus loin car ce dernier voulait vraiment dire à la youkai sa façon de penser. Hiru les devança et alla se poser sur l'épaule de sa maîtresse en grognant.

Kisaki, qui ne disait toujours rien, porta plutôt son attention sur la foule s'écartant derrière Hitomi…Sesshomaru s'avançait dans sa direction.

Le youkai s'arrêta aussitôt qu'il eut croisé son regard…c'était bien Kisaki ? Dans cette tenue, même lui peinait à la reconnaître. Elle était si…belle…encore plus que d'habitude…ce long kimono blanc fleuri…cette parure or…qui avait bien pu la vêtir de cette façon ? Sesshomaru se fichait bien de ce détail car en un instant, son univers venait de se focaliser uniquement sur elle…

Il y avait beau avoir des dizaines d'hommes dans la pièce, Kisaki ne voyait que lui…lui et ses magnifiques yeux dorés…comme elle avait envie d'aller vers lui, son cœur le lui disait mais cela ne devait sûrement pas être son cas…il devait encore être en colère après elle…

« Assez ! » Hitomi avait parfaitement vu le regard qu'ils avaient échangé et entra dans une colère noire. Ses grandes ailes noires soulevèrent un puissant vent et elle s'envola bien au dessus de Kisaki tout en la menaçant avec son sceptre. « Tu n'es pas une princesse ni même une dame de ce monde ! Je te défis ! Approche si tu l'oses ! Voyons laquelle de nous deux possède du sang noble dans les veines ! »

Cette fois ce fût Sesshomaru qui en eut assez et se prépara à dégainer Tokijin pour calmer Hitomi… mais Hiru vint et l'en empêcha. Le regard du youkai se posa aussitôt sur Kisaki. Cette dernière fixait Hitomi sans colère ni aucune haine « Je ne veux pas me battre contre toi, Hitomi… »

« Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis ! » lui répliqua Hitomi toujours avec colère « Approche je t'ai dis ! Oh mais non…suis-je bête…les kitsunes ne savent pas voler ha ! ha ! ha ! » le rire de la youkai résonna dans toute la pièce et beaucoup d'autres la suivirent…ils avaient tous le même regard à l'égard de Kisaki…

Sesshomaru se jura qu'avant son départ, il massacrerait tous ceux qui avaient osé se moquer d'elle…Hitomi comprise. Mais malgré ça, Kisaki demeurait calme presque comme si elle avait l'habitude de ce genre de situation…c'était certainement le cas…mais curieusement, il commença à sentir une aura démoniaque chez elle…elle n'allait tout de même pas…

« Je t'ai dis que je ne me battrai pas contre toi ! » Hiru quitta l'épaule de Kisaki à la minute où il sentit son aura démoniaque s'intensifier. Ses prunelles venaient de passer au rouge et des flammes se mirent à l'entourer, obligeant les invités à se reculer. Le vent créé par Hitomi attisait les flammes de Kisaki…la princesse des oiseaux ne s'attendait pas à trouver pareille aura chez elle et fût assez surprise, Kisaki était bien une youkai après tout…néanmoins, elle ignorait encore beaucoup de choses sur la jeune fille.

« Q-Quoi !? »

La queue et les oreilles de Kisaki venaient de disparaître pour laisser place à une paire d'ailes écarlates dans son dos…ses plumes étaient rouges et beaucoup plus grandes que les siennes. Hitomi en resta bouche bée comme la plupart des invités.

Kisaki prit ensuite son envol pour se retrouver devant elle, ses flammes l'accompagnant « Je suis désolée de te décevoir Hitomi mais je sais parfaitement voler…rassure toi, je quitterai ta fête sitôt que j'aurai terminé ce que j'ai à faire… »

Hitomi était encore sous le choc et ne trouva rien à lui répondre, sa fierté venait d'en prendre un coup et à présent, les moqueries étaient pour elle. Kisaki n'attendit pas sa réponse et reprit son envol toujours plus haut dans le sanctuaire.

« Kisaki ! » s'écria Sesshomaru en se lançant à sa poursuite. Il avait deviné ce qu'elle avait en tête…mais il lui était impossible de voir le seigneur des oiseaux…seuls les dames et les seigneurs étaient admis au sommet du sanctuaire…les autres se faisaient tout simplement rejetés voir même blessés mortellement à cause d'une barrière qui avait été érigée…

Sesshomaru devança Hitomi mais cette dernière concentra rapidement de l'énergie négative dans son sceptre « Sois maudite ! Espèce de monstre ! » elle tira net sa boule d'énergie en direction de Kisaki mais Sesshomaru fût plus rapide et à l'aide de Tokijin, il renvoya l'attaque de la youkai sur elle. Hitomi reçut sa propre attaque de plein fouet et s'effondra aussitôt au sol…le sceptre brisé.

« Kisaki ! » rien à faire…elle n'en faisait une fois de plus qu'à sa tête et poursuivait aveuglement son ascension sans même l'écouter. Qu'avait-elle l'intention de faire au juste ? Jamais elle ne pourrait passer la barrière et encore moins sauver le seigneur…à quoi s'accrochait-elle donc ?

Alors qu'ils arrivaient à la limite, Sesshomaru déploya son fouet démoniaque pour attraper Kisaki mais elle lui échappa et une puissante lumière les aspira tous les deux…

…

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, la première personne qu'il vit ce fût Kisaki...elle se trouvait là, un peu plus loin, faisant face au seigneur des oiseaux. Il voulut s'approcher mais une barrière avait été dressé…c'était elle…

« Voilà donc ce que vous vouliez me cacher…il n'est pas mort n'est ce pas ? »

« Non…mais ça ne saurait tarder… » répondit le youkai.

Le seigneur Jamba et maître des oiseaux avait été transformé en statue de pierre par nul autre que Naraku lui-même. Personne ne savait pourquoi l'Hanyo était venu ici mais le sort remontait à une semaine et s'il n'en était pas très vite défait, il deviendrait alors irréversible et le sanctuaire serait perdu.

« Ce Naraku sème toujours le malheur autour de lui à ce que je vois…je comprends pourquoi vous ne voulez pas qu'il mette la main sur moi, cela deviendrai vraiment problématique pour vous n'est ce pas ? »

Sa voix tremblait… « Kisaki tu… »

« J'ai parfaitement compris soyez sans crainte…néanmoins, il n'est pas invincible et je pense pouvoir faire quelque chose contre ce sort…Hiru ? »

« … ? » Sesshomaru n'avait pas remarqué la présence de la petite belette et la regarda sauter sur l'épaule de Kisaki.

« C'est à toi Hiru… » le petit animal tournoya quelques instants autour de Kisaki et finit par déposer de la poussière d'étoiles dans sa main. Elle le remercia puis elle s'envola au dessus de la statue du seigneur Jamba sans même adresser un regard à Sesshomaru qui lui, ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux un seul instant. Comme il regrettait toutes les choses qu'il lui avait dite la veille…il aurait aimé lui dire mais…

« C'est parti… » Kisaki versa lentement la poussière magique sur l'oiseau géant de pierre et très vite, elle entama un chant que le youkai connaissait fort bien…

_« Fleur sacrée_

_Ecoute ce chant_

_Répand ton pouvoir_

_Là où scintillent les étoiles… »_

Sa voix entra en résonnance avec la poussière qu'elle avait jetée et très vite, la statue fût enveloppée dans une lumière bleue.

_« Inverse le temps_

_Soigne la douleur_

_Eloigne les pleurs_

_Afin que l'espoir renaisse_

_Dans nos cœurs à tout jamais…à tout jamais… »_

Une fois le chant terminé, la lumière bleue s'intensifia et des craquelures apparurent sur la statue. La barrière dissipée, Sesshomaru ne perdit pas une seconde et éloigna Kisaki au plus vite avant que le sort ne soit rompu. Il tourna le dos à la statue tout en serrant fort la jeune fille dans ses bras. Quelques secondes après une explosion se produisit, projetant un tas de pierre dans tous les sens.

« Sesshomaru-sama ! »

« Ne bouge pas… »

« C'est que…vous me serrez trop fort ! »

« … ? » en effet, il ne s'en était pas rendu compte…même si cela ne faisait qu'une journée, son contact lui avait plus que manqué…

« Regardez ! » s'exclama t-elle en voulant que le youkai tourne la tête…ce qu'il fit. « Jamba… »

Un oiseau immense aux griffes acérées et au plumage de bronze dressait ses ailes vers le ciel en poussant un puissant cri de liberté. Cette créature était assez impressionnante…

« Jeune kitsune…je dois te remercier… » une voix grave résonnait dans la tête de Kisaki et dans celle de Sesshomaru également…c'était lui… « Tu m'as sauvé tout comme tu as sauvé le sanctuaire et les miens…moi, Jamba et maître des oiseaux…ait une dette envers toi… »

« Vous ne me devez rien…j'ai fait ce qu'il me semblait être juste et je refusais tout simplement l'idée d'abandonner…de vous abandonner tous… »

« Hum…laissez-moi faire à présent… » d'un seul coup d'ailes, Jamba créa un vent à la fois puissant et générateur de magie. Kisaki ne s'éloigna pas de Sesshomaru alors que tout reprenait vie autour d'eux. Le soleil se levait à nouveau sur le sanctuaire et avec lui l'espoir d'un jour nouveau…tout cela grâce à elle…

Sesshomaru regarda quelques instants la jeune fille, complètement émerveillée par ce spectacle et murmura très doucement « Je suis désolée Kisaki… »

« Hein ? Vous avez dit quelque chose ? »

« Ce n'est rien… » que venait-il de faire là ? De s'excuser ? C'était bien une première pour lui…personne ne devait entendre ça…

« Voilà qui est fait… » poursuivit Jamba, le sanctuaire était sauvé… « Allez retrouver les autres maintenant, je me joins à vous dans quelques instants… »

« Hai ! » Kisaki et Sesshomaru s'apprêtaient à quitter les lieux mais…

« Attends un peu, fils d'Inu-Taisho…peux-tu rester quelques instants ? » s'enquit Jamba en pliant doucement ses ailes « Cela ne sera pas long… »

« Kisaki…va retrouver Rin et Jaken, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps… »

« H-Hai… » Kisaki partit en compagnie d'Hiru tout en se doutant bien de quoi allait parler leur discussion… de Naraku. Décidemment…pourquoi tout le monde désirait l'éloigner de ce démon ? Etait-il si dangereux que ça ?

« Cela faisait longtemps que l'on ne s'était vu, Sesshomaru… »

« Venez en au fait seigneur Jamba »

« … » l'oiseau fixa quelques instants le youkai, non surpris de la nonchalance de ce dernier « Tout d'abord, j'aimerai que tu pardonnes à ma fille son comportement…tu l'auras sans doute remarqué, elle n'était pas dans son état naturel… »

« … » Sesshomaru s'en doutait depuis le début…voilà pourquoi il avait cherché à l'éviter tout au long de leur séjour.

« Ce Naraku lui avait fait cadeau d'un bien étrange sceptre et depuis…c'était comme si la malveillance était entrée dans son cœur… »

« J'ai brisé le sceptre tout à l'heure… » trancha Sesshomaru qui n'était pas venu ici pour parler d'Hitomi « Dîtes moi plutôt ce que Naraku est venu chercher en ces lieux…je ne crois pas qu'il s'agissait d'un morceau de la perle des quatre âmes »

« En effet tu as vu juste…cet hanyô de malheur possède déjà une grande partie de la perle sacrée mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il est venu ici… » Jamba fit une courte pause et prit un air plus que contrarié en baissant légèrement la tête « Naraku nous a dérobé le sort le puissant de notre sanctuaire…le sortilège de l'illusion qui nous dissimule du regard des autres… »

Le sanctuaire des oiseaux était protégé par un ancien sortilège très puissant qui les rendait invisible, dissimulés dans la brume.

« Je suis pourtant arrivé par le même chemin que d'habitude… ! » Sesshomaru compris dès lors « Naraku… » il leur avait tendus un piège. Il savait qu'ils feraient halte ici…comment il n'en avait aucune idée mais une chose était sûr, il les surveillait encore…

« La petite Kitsune qui t'accompagne est une fleur de sang d'après ce que j'ai pu voir… »

« Oui et ? »

« Rassure toi…personne ici ne lui fera de mal, je suis le seul à savoir qui elle est…cette petite est d'ailleurs très douée, je suis assez surpris de la voir en ta compagnie… »

« Je ne laisserai personne mettre la main sur elle et encore moins Naraku…j'ai promis de la protéger… »

Les paroles du youkai surprirent encore plus Jamba car il connaissait fort bien la réputation de Sesshomaru. L'inu-youkai et fils de l'Inu-Taisho que l'on disait froid et sans pitié pour la vie d'autrui « Aurais-tu des sentiments pour elle ? » lui demanda t-il directement.

« … » cette question arriva un peu au dépourvu mais Sesshomaru n'en montra rien « Je la protège uniquement pour que Naraku ne s'empare pas de ses pouvoirs, rien de plus… »

Le seigneur oiseau ne parut pas convaincu mais préféra ne pas insister « Naraku prépare quelque chose, je te conseille d'être prudent…il ne nous a pas volé ce sort pour rien… »

« Je sais ce que j'ai à faire… » Sesshomaru tourna les talons et se prépara à quitter les lieux. Il avait obtenu la plupart des réponses à ses questions sauf en ce qui concernait Naraku…ce perfide hanyo…

« Sesshomaru…les plus belles choses sont faîtes avec le cœur…dis lui la vérité, elle te pardonnera sûrement… » Le youkai s'arrêta quelques instants sans trop comprendre pourquoi il lui avait dis ça « Demain, je t'apporterai ce que tu es venu chercher…en attendant va la rejoindre, elle n'attend que toi… »

Sesshomaru ne répondit pas et poursuivit son chemin avec toujours les mêmes pensées en tête…Naraku…les paroles de l'Inu-Taisho et bien sûr…Kisaki…

…

Lorsque le youkai quitta le domaine ensoleillé du seigneur, au sanctuaire il faisait encore nuit…comme s'il s'agissait de deux mondes différents. La fête avait cessé et avec elle la fin du sort qui avait transformé Hitomi. Sesshomaru se posa rapidement au sol mais ne fit pas mine de s'intéresser à elle et chercha des yeux ses compagnons.

« Sesshomaru-sama ! » s'exclama Jaken heureux de revoir son maître vivant. Sesshomaru le stoppa rapidement avec son pied alors que Rin approchait aussi. « Où se trouve Kisaki ? »

« Je-Je ne sais pas mon seigneur, je la croyais avec vous ? »

« Rin n'a pas revue Onee-sama depuis qu'elle s'est envolée tout là haut » confirma Rin en pointant le sommet du sanctuaire avec son doigt.

Ainsi, elle avait une fois de plus ignoré ses ordres et n'était pas redescendue comme il le lui avait demandé…cette fille… « Toi… » dit-il en s'adressant à Saikô qui les écoutait, cachée un peu plus loin.

« H-Hai seigneur ! »

« Je laisse Rin sous ta surveillance pour cette nuit... » déclara t-il avant de s'envoler subitement sous le regard étonné de Jaken. Il ignorait de quoi il retournait mais vu l'expression de son seigneur, cela devait sûrement concerner Kisaki.

…

Sesshomaru ne mit pas longtemps à la débusquer et la trouva quelques étages plus haut, assise au bord d'une fenêtre où se trouvait non loin la fontaine qu'ils connaissaient tous les deux. Hiru était sur ses genoux mais ce n'est pas ce que le youkai remarqua en premier…

Kisaki fixait la lune dans le ciel nocturne et silencieux de la nuit…elle semblait complètement perdu dans ses pensées et n'avait d'ailleurs pas remarqué sa présence…comme elle était belle…toujours dans ce même et long kimono somptueux. Sa queue et ses oreilles lui étaient revenues laissant ainsi sa nature youkai exposée aux yeux de tous…aujourd'hui, elle l'avait plus que surpris mais lui n'était toujours pas parvenu à comprendre comment elle avait fait pour franchir la barrière réservée aux seigneurs…

Hiru se redressa soudain, trahissant sa présence. Kisaki tourna alors la tête vers lui « Ah c'est vous…tout s'est bien passé avec le seigneur Jamba ? Vous avez vu Hitomi ? Elle est redevenue elle-même, je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'elle était sous l'emprise d'un sort… »

« Kisaki… »

« En même temps je ne l'avais jamais vu avant, je ne pouvais donc pas savoir comment elle était…mais je me disais aussi que cette méchanceté ne pouvait pas être naturelle… »

Sesshomaru ne pût en entendre davantage et l'obligea à se lever en la tirant par le poignet. Hiru préféra les laisser seul et disparût sans plus attendre. Kisaki était tellement stupéfaite qu'elle n'osa pas bouger… même lorsqu'elle se retrouva dans les bras du youkai.

« Je me fiche d'Hitomi et de tout le reste d'ailleurs…aujourd'hui j'ai une fois de plus découvert un aspect de toi que je ne connaissais pas…tu possèdes une témérité légendaire… »

« Il le faut bien…autrement je me ferai assommer à tout bout de champ… » répliqua Kisaki avec une pointe de colère dans la voix.

« C'est parce que je refuse que… »

« Oui je sais…Naraku ne doit pas mettre la main sur moi, ne vous inquiétez pas…le message est passé… » cette fois c'était ses larmes qui menaçaient de se montrer, elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre qu'il lui confirme à nouveau ses dires.

« Non…non Kisaki… » Le youkai passa une main dans sa longue chevelure rouge et l'éloigna quelques instants de lui pour contempler son visage. Elle semblait nager dans l'incompréhension mais ses yeux n'avaient jamais autant brillés. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il savait qu'elle ne le repousserait pas…

Lentement, il approcha son visage du sien et s'empara de ses lèvres avec une délicatesse qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Elle se trompait et il fallait qu'il le lui dise mais…mais voilà que toutes pensées cohérentes quittaient peu à peu sont esprit…pour ce simple contact qu'elle lui offrait. Malgré tout, elle se brusqua lorsqu'il voulut approfondir le baiser et le repoussa.

« Stop ! Il faut que cela cesse ! » déclara t-elle en baissant la tête « Tout ça ne veut absolument rien dire…vous n'avez que faire de moi alors que moi, je ne cesse de penser à vous ! »

« … ! » avait-il bien entendu là ?

« Ah…gomen, j'ai encore parlé sans réfléchir… » elle lui tourna définitivement le dos pour retourner près de la fenêtre « Oubliez ce que je viens de dire…je ne veux pas vous ennuyer avec ça, laissez-moi seu… »

Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il était déjà venu l'enlacer dans son dos, tout en respirant le parfum de ses cheveux « C'est aussi mon cas… » murmura t-il à son oreille « Tu ne quittes mes pensées jour et nuit…et je crois que je ne vais pas tarder à devenir fou…fou parce que je ne comprends pas…tu t'infiltres dans mon esprit et je ne parviens même plus à être moi-même… »

« Mais…mais vous disiez que… »

« Oublie ce que j'ai dit…oublie Naraku, Hitomi et je sais qui d'autres encore…ne pense à rien d'autre qu'à moi… » qu'est ce qu'il était en train de raconter ? Pourquoi sa fierté ne prenait-elle pas le dessus cette fois ? Sesshomaru n'avait jamais connu pareille agitation en lui et ne se reconnaissait même plus « L'autre jour, tu disais que tu serais prête à tout me céder…me cèderas-tu aussi ta liberté ? »

« Hein ? »

« J'aimerai tant t'arracher les ailes mais ce ne serait pas suffisant n'est ce pas ? »

« Sesshomaru-sama… » il était très étrange ce soir…pensait-il vraiment ce qu'il disait ?

« Non évidemment… » contre toute attente, Sesshomaru la libéra et lui tourna le dos à son tour « Va te reposer, nous partirons demain…d'ici là oublie ce que tu viens d'entendre…jamais je ne te forcerai à faire quoi que ce soit contre ton grés…je ne le pourrai tout simplement pas… »

Alors là, c'était au tour de Kisaki de ne plus le reconnaître…en plus d'avoir les joues rouges, elle fit la première chose que son cœur lui dicta de faire… « Ne partez pas ! » le supplia t-elle en s'accrochant à sa fourrure dans son dos. « Pardon de vous avoir déçu et désobéi ! Je sais que vous ne me ferez jamais de mal mais…mais j'avais peur ! Toutes ces années où l'on ne m'a vu qu'en fleur de sang ! J'ai pensé que vous étiez comme tous les autres…mais c'était faux…Vous êtes tellement plus que ça ! Onegai…ne me laissez pas seule ! »

Sesshomaru tourna lentement la tête vers elle et avec l'air sombre qu'il affichait, Kisaki crût qu'elle avait dit une bêtise mais ce n'était apparemment pas le cas. « Hein ? » et pour cause…il venait de la plaquer contre le mur le plus proche tout en retenant fermement ses mains contre ce même mur. Le temps qu'elle réalise ce qui était en train de lui arriver, il l'embrassait déjà.

« Combien de fois faudra t-il que je te le dise…aujourd'hui si j'ai envie de te dévorer, ce n'est pas parce que tu es une fleur de sang…c'est parce que la femme que j'ai en face de moi est courageuse, téméraire, extrêmement têtue et de surcroit, la plus belle qu'il m'ait été donné de voir depuis…en fait, je n'ai jamais vu de créature comme toi auparavant…tu es tout simplement incomparable…unique… »

Kisaki devint rouge comme une tomate face à cette avalanche de compliment…elle n'en espérait pas tant de sa part, lui qui d'ordinaire ne parlait presque jamais…ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés si proches depuis cet instant passé à la rivière. « Vous…vous exagérez…je ne suis pas si belle que ça, comparé à une princesse ou même à une dame…je ne suis rien. D'ailleurs cet accoutrement ne m'appartient même pas…il n'est pas fait pour quelqu'un comme moi… »

« Très bien… » Sesshomaru la lâcha subitement et se planta devant elle avec un regard neutre « S'il ne te convient pas alors retire-le »

« Pardon ? » Kisaki crût qu'elle avait mal entendu mais il la fixait sérieusement. « Vous avez perdu l'esprit ? »

« C'est toi qui vient de dire que tu n'étais pas digne de porter un tel habit…moi je ne partage pas cet avis puisque ce soir, je ne voyais que toi à cette fête… »

« Arrêtez de dire ce genre de choses…c'est-c'est embarrassant… » elle ne savait plus du tout où se mettre et son cœur s'emballait à chacune de ses paroles…combien de temps allait-elle encore pouvoir tenir face à ce youkai tout aussi téméraire qu'elle.

« Embarrassant dis-tu… » sans prévenir, il attrapa le bout de la ceinture qui retenait fermement la taille de la jeune fille et tira sec dessus.

« Que… » Elle portait deux kimonos sur elle et voilà que maintenant plus rien ne les retenait. Kisaki ne pensait pas qu'il était sérieux tout à l'heure et s'éloigna sur le côté tout en serrant son habit contre elle. « Vous êtes devenu fou ? Vous… » il était en train de sentir la ceinture de soie qu'il venait de lui prendre et voilà que maintenant il posait ses yeux d'ambres sur elle. L'intensité d'un tel regard obligea Kisaki à prendre la fuite…s'en était trop…elle ne savait plus…son cœur était sur le point d'exploser…

Elle courut sans se retourner jusqu'à arriver dans cette chambre où il l'avait enfermée un peu plus tôt. Alors qu'elle tentait de reprendre son souffle appuyée contre la porte, une main l'enlaça au cou tandis qu'une autre venait de lui ôter son premier kimono. « Se…Sesshomaru-sama…comment êtes-vous… » il était déjà dans son dos, la tête plongée dans sa nuque.

« Ne me sous-estimes pas…je finis toujours par obtenir ce que je veux… » murmura t-il à son oreille avant de se pencher dans son cou.

« Mais…qu'est ce que vous voulez au juste ? Je ne comprends pas… »

Sa question le stoppa soudain et en une seconde, il la souleva dans ses bras pour venir la déposer sur le lit. Kisaki ne l'avait même pas vu faire mais il n'avait déjà plus ni son armure ni ses lames...qu'avait-il prévu de faire au juste ?

« Je suis comme toi…Sesshomaru ne comprend pas non plus ce qu'il lui arrive… » il vint se placer doucement au dessus d'elle tout en la contemplant avec fascination « Ce qu'il sait en revanche, c'est qu'il ne laissera jamais personne poser la main sur toi… » ajouta t-il tout en caressant l'une de ses joues.

« Sesshomaru-sama… » Kisaki se trouva soudain bien idiote d'avoir été jalouse d'Hitomi. Comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas voir à quel point il tenait à elle ? « Sesshomaru-sama…gomen… » Kisaki reprit sa main qu'elle serra dans la sienne…puis elle lui offrit ce qu'il désirait tant voir chez elle…un sourire aussi doux ne pouvait être qu'un rêve…

Le youkai ne put se contenir davantage et l'embrassa une fois de plus. Un baiser long et profond qu'il lui offrait là…il voulait la mettre dans tous ses états avant de…

« Je ne peux plus respirer ! » s'exclama t-elle en le repoussant légèrement. Son corps était déjà si chaud…comme l'autre fois, à la rivière…lui au dessus d'elle et si beau…la contemplant avec ce même regard avide de prédateur…

Sesshomaru replongea la tête dans sa nuque qu'il parcourut avec sa langue alors qu'il commençait sérieusement à lui défaire son habit. Il la voulait et elle devait bien s'en douter puisque son corps tremblait déjà…

Toc Toc Toc…

« Seigneur Sesshomaru ? Êtes-vous là ? » Cette voix…c'était la voix d'Hitomi derrière la porte. Que diable voulait-elle à une heure pareille ?

Sesshomaru ne lui répondit pas et continua à fixer Kisaki tout en espérant qu'elle s'en aille…mais ce ne fût malheureusement pas le cas et devant l'insistance de la princesse oiseau, le youkai dût se résoudre à quitter Kisaki pour voir ce qu'elle voulait…

Son exaspération n'était pas passé inaperçue aux yeux de Kisaki qui en profita pour remonter son habit sur ses épaules. Son visage était rouge et elle se sentait un peu honteuse de son comportement… Qu'était-elle sur le point de faire avec lui au juste ? Lui aurait-elle vraiment tout cédé ? Etait-elle seulement prête pour ça ? Non…enfin…

Kisaki reposa sa tête sur le lit et attrapa la fourrure du youkai. Elle aussi aimait beaucoup son odeur…mais arriverait-elle seulement à le comprendre un jour…ce qu'il voulait vraiment…aujourd'hui, cette question restait encore un mystère pour elle…où peut être n'avait-elle pas tout compris…qui sait…

« Qu'est ce que tu veux Hitomi ? »

« Je… » Hitomi rougit à la vue du youkai qui n'avait même pas pris la peine de fermer son haori. Elle tenta de voir s'il était seul mais il plaqua une main ferme contre l'entrée.

« Je répète…qu'est ce que tu veux… »

« Je suis venue vous remercier mais aussi pour que vous excusiez le comportement mal honnête que j'ai eu à votre égard ainsi qu'envers vos compagnons…toutes mes excuses… » déclara t-elle en s'inclinant devant lui

Sesshomaru soupira…cela n'aurait-il pas pu attendre demain ? « Naraku tenait les ficelles de tout ça…je ne te reproche rien… »

« Au contraire…le sceptre n'a fait que révéler mes pensées les plus sombres, celles que je gardais au fond de mon cœur…celles vous concernant… »

« … » Sesshomaru savait où elle voulait en venir…

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, cela fait plus de cent cinquante ans à présent…j'ai beaucoup appris et changé depuis…mais mes sentiments pour vous… »

« Assez Hitomi… » coupa Sesshomaru « J'ai dit que je ne te reprochais rien alors ne me fait pas changer d'avis… »

« Hai… » c'était fini…la jeune femme venait de comprendre que plus jamais il ne reviendrait vers elle… « J'ai compris…c'est même très clair maintenant…retourne auprès d'elle... » elle tourna rapidement le dos au youkai afin de ne plus laisser la jalousie lui obscurcir le cœur mais…

« Je ne peux te rendre ce que je t'ai pris autrefois…tout comme je ne peux répondre à tes sentiments aujourd'hui…en revanche, père était votre allié et je serais le votre dès à présent…c'est tout ce que je peux te promettre… »

La youkai ne s'attendait pas du tout à recevoir une réponse de sa part mais curieusement cela sembla lui suffire…ainsi il y aura toujours un lien entre eux… « Arigato… » dit-elle simplement en poursuivant son chemin sans se retourner.

Sesshomaru la regarda disparaître au bout du couloir tout en pensant à tous les cœurs qu'il avait brisés par le passé. La vérité était qu'il s'en fichait toujours mais une seule femme ne méritait pas de subir pareil traitement...et la femme en question n'était autre qu'une kitsune répondant au nom de…

« Kisaki ? » il était revenu vers elle mais la jeune fille s'était tout simplement endormie avec sa fourrure autour d'elle.

En dehors du fait qu'il soit 'légèrement' frustré, le premier mot qui vint à l'esprit du youkai lorsqu'il la vit ainsi, ce fût…magnifique…

Elle l'avait encore bien impressionné aujourd'hui…tellement qu'il ne savait même plus quoi penser à son sujet…le seigneur Jamba avait sûrement raison…il devait avoir des sentiments pour elle, lui, Sesshomaru…

Il vint doucement s'allonger près d'elle et passa une main autour de sa taille. Kisaki se retourna dès lors vers lui en esquissant un léger sourire dans son sommeil. A présent c'était sûr, il savait ce qu'il voulait réellement…la protéger, la voir sourire mais aussi et surtout, Sesshomaru désirait son cœur…

…

Le lendemain, tout était prêt pour le départ et le peuple des oiseaux s'était réuni à l'extérieur du sanctuaire pour les aurevoirs. Kisaki fût très surprise de voir le seigneur Jamba sous une apparence humaine même si elle aurait dû s'en douter, la plupart des youkais avaient cette capacité.

« Faîtes bon voyage et soyez prudents en chemin »

« Hai ! » acquiesça joyeusement Rin. « Arigato Oji-san ! »

« Rin ! Ce n'est pas des façons de parler à un seigneur ! » la réprimanda Jaken.

« Ha ! Ha ! Ce n'est rien voyons ! Rin-chan est une enfant pleine de vie…une enfant humaine qui a eu la chance de croiser ta route, Sesshomaru… »

Ce dernier ne répondit pas à cette remarque mais Rin parût très heureuse. Jamba jeta un œil à Kisaki, occupée à faire ses aurevoirs à Saikô un peu plus loin. « J'ai ce que tu voulais, voici… » il donna un fin paquet au youkai sous le regard intrigué de Rin et Jaken. « Ne soyez pas aussi curieux, vous n'allez pas tarder à découvrir de quoi il s'agit… » les rassura Jamba.

Sesshomaru examina à peine le paquet et reporta son attention sur Kisaki qui venait de faire apparaître à nouveau ses grandes ailes écarlates.

« Ma Dame ?… » se demanda Saikô en la voyant s'arracher une plume.

« Voici pour toi Saikô-chan… » la plume de Kisaki lévita quelques instants au dessus de la jeune youkai puis disparût en une petite pluie d'étoiles rouge…dès cet instant, Saikô ressentit une étrange sensation dans son dos…lorsqu'elle comprit, sa joie fût sans précédent. Kisaki venait de lui rendre son aile perdue…elle pouvait de nouveau vivre et voler sans la moindre honte. « Arigato ! Honto Arigato ! » pleura t-elle de joie avant que Kisaki ne vienne la prendre dans ses bras.

Hitomi observait la scène un peu plus loin tout en pensant qu'elle s'était lourdement trompée sur le compte de Kisaki. La jeune fille avait un cœur beaucoup plus noble que le sien et maintenant, elle comprenait même pourquoi Sesshomaru s'intéressait autant à elle.

« Princesse Hitomi ! » l'appela Kisaki en venant vers elle en courant. « Merci de nous avoir accueilli chez toi pendant ces trois jours. J'espère que tu te remettras vite de tes blessures et que Naraku ne viendra plus jamais vous importuner… » Sesshomaru écoutait attentivement leur conversation tout en fixant Hitomi du coin de l'œil.

La youkai se savait observée mais même sans ça, elle ne se serait plus montrer désagréable avec elle « N'aie aucune crainte pour ça et ne me remercie pas non plus…c'est à moi non…à nous tous de le faire… » Hitomi baissa la tête et s'agenouilla carrément devant elle suivit rapidement de tout le peuple des oiseaux.

« Euh je… » Kisaki ne savait vraiment plus où se mettre et devint rapidement rouge « Allons relevez-vous…je… » une main venait de se poser sur son épaule.

« Petite kitsune, à dater d'aujourd'hui, tu es la bienvenue parmi nous…merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour nous et fait bien attention à toi… » déclara Jamba avec un sourire bienveillant.

Cette fois, une autre main attira Kisaki par la taille et elle n'eut même pas son mot à dire « Elle ne craint absolument rien avec moi » déclara Sesshomaru avec une Kisaki toute gênée contre lui. Jamba éclata de rire et les laissa partir sous les acclamations de tous. Une larme coula le long de la joue d'Hitomi alors qu'elle voyait celui qu'elle aimait partir définitivement loin d'elle…

Sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, Hiru revint sur ses pas et vint lui apporter un brin de muguet…elle regarda quelques instants l'animal et comprit rapidement où il voulait en venir…cette fleur…il lui souhaitait de retrouver au plus vite le bonheur. « Arigato… » murmura t-elle tout en prenant la caresse du vent sur son visage.

Alors que le groupe de Sesshomaru quittait définitivement le sanctuaire dans la falaise, Kisaki se rappela soudain de quelque chose.

« Dîtes Sesshomaru-sama…finalement, pourquoi sommes nous venus ici ? »

« … »

« Sesshomaru-sama ? »

Le youkai s'arrêta soudain suivit de Rin sur le dos d'Ah-Uhn. Jaken qui tenait les rennes du dragon, fixa Kisaki en se demandant s'il n'y avait pas un rapport avec elle. Hiru lui se tenait assis sur l'une des têtes d'Ah-Uhn et attendait la réponse du youkai. Kisaki se demandait toujours pourquoi un tel silence mais rapidement, Sesshomaru s'avança vers elle…

« Qu'est-ce…qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » demanda t-elle légèrement inquiète. Elle le sentait un peu hésitant, ce qui était plutôt rare chez lui, cela devait être important…enfin rien qu'elle n'ait remarqué tout au moins.

« Voici pour toi… »

« Hein ? » Kisaki prit entre ses mains l'étrange et fin paquet qu'il lui tendait. « Qu'est ce que c'est ? » demanda t-elle encore pendant que Rin et Jaken s'approchaient discrètement.

« Comment veux-tu savoir si tu ne l'ouvres pas »

« Ah oui… » Kisaki rougit légèrement et baissa la tête pour ouvrir le paquet. Sesshomaru la regarda faire jusqu'à la voir écarquiller les yeux.

« Qu'est ce que c'est Onee-sama ? » demanda Rin trop petite pour voir.

« Rin tais-toi un peu ! Moi aussi je ne vois rien ! » Il essayait de pousser la fillette pour mieux voir mais il se prit un coup de la part de son maître.

« C'est… » Kisaki fixait toujours le contenu du paquet avec stupeur tandis que plusieurs questions se bousculaient dans son esprit. « C'est pour ça que nous nous sommes arrêtés au sanctuaire des oiseaux ? Mais…ce n'était pas la peine, je… » Kisaki s'arrêta sur ce terrain là car la dernière fois qu'elle lui avait dis qu'elle ne méritait pas certaines choses…cela avait mal fini pour elle.

« Evite simplement de la jeter à l'eau celle-ci… » puis Sesshomaru tourna les talons pour reprendre tranquillement son chemin. Rin et Jaken montèrent sur Ah-Uhn et passèrent près de Kisaki qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

« Oh ! Quelle jolie flûte ! C'est vrai, Onee-sama avait perdu la sienne ! » se rappela Rin.

« Une flûte ? » Ainsi, ils s'étaient arrêtés dans ce village d'oiseaux simplement pour un objet aussi futile ? Enfin…lorsqu'il s'agissait de Kisaki, son maître ne faisait jamais les choses à moitié.

« Sesshomaru-sama ! » s'écria Kisaki en courant pour le rattraper. Il ne s'arrêta pas et Kisaki marcha près de lui, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Pourquoi souris-tu ainsi ? Elle ne te plaît pas ? »

« Bien sûr qu'elle me plait mais si je m'attendais à ça… »

« Elle est faîtes à partir d'une branche d'un sureau, celui là même qui se trouvait dans les appartements du seigneur Jamba… » maintenant qu'il en parlait, Kisaki se souvenait à peu près avoir vu un arbre imposant qui se dressait vers les cieux, lorsque Jamba avait l'apparence d'un oiseau géant « Cette flûte est spéciale, sa conception a pris trois jours…J'avais passé commande auprès d'Hitomi, le seigneur Jamba a terminé le travail… »

« Je vois… » Kisaki fixa l'objet avec attention comme si elle cherchait quelque chose dessus.

« La musique que tu produiras adoucira le cœur de ceux qui t'écoutes, elle est aussi une protection magique »

« Vous avez vraiment pensé à tout n'est ce pas ? »

« … »

« Merci Sesshomaru-sama…merci pour ce très beau cadeau, je vous jouerai quelque chose tous les jours…quand vous le désirerez, promis… » il avait pris trois jours pour elle…en pensant à elle. A cette pensée, Kisaki versa quelques larmes de bonheur…jamais personne n'avait fait une telle chose pour elle, il était le seul…le seul à faire battre son cœur de la sorte…

Sesshomaru n'aimait pas voir les larmes se manifester sur son visage…elle qui souriait encore il y a quelques secondes…

« … ? » en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le faire et sous le regard étonné de Rin et de Jaken, Sesshomaru attira Kisaki vers lui et lui vola un baiser d'à peine quelques secondes.

« Quoi !? » Jaken s'évanouit dans l'instant tandis que Rin applaudissait joyeusement.

« Le moment venu, je te ferai rappeler ton autre promesse…un jour, tu seras mienne Kisaki… »

« … ! » la jeune fille ne put se dérober à son regard envoûtant et rougit de plus bel. Sesshomaru satisfait de lui, s'éloigna d'elle et reprit son chemin comme si de rien n'était. « Attendez ! Quand est ce que je vous ai promis ça ? » il ne lui répondit pas et garda le même visage satisfait « Je ne m'en souviens même pas ! Répondez-moi enfin ! Sesshomaru-sama ! »

Le petit groupe pouvait tranquillement reprendre sa route sur les terres de l'Ouest sans oublier la menace que représentait toujours Naraku, tapis dans l'ombre avec un nouveau sort en sa possession…celui de l'illusion…mais ça, c'est une autre histoire…

…

Voici clos ce deuxième chapitre bonus ! ^^ J'espère que vous avez appréciez la longue lecture et que vous attendrez le prochain avec impatience Merci à tous ceux et à toutes celles qui me suivent et encore bonne année à tous ! Bisous Bisous et n'oubliez pas les commentaires please 3


End file.
